The Lucky One
by emmasyellowbug
Summary: This is a work of fiction with our SwanQueen ladies, based upon the movie The Lucky One. Who doesn't love a good romance? I tried staying true to the film, as well with a few changes of my own, of course. I hope you all enjoy and like it as much as I am writing it. If you want more, please let me know and I will upload the rest. :) Feedbacks and likes are welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

The smallest thing can change your life. In the blink of an eye, something happens by chance. When you least expect it, sets you on a course that you never planned, into a future you never imagined.

Where will it take you? That's the journey of our lives. Our search for the light, but sometimes finding the light means you must pass through the deepest darkness.

* * *

In a deserted, dark, and hot night like this soldiers have to stick together as one. It was their mission - a duty.

"Security team is ready to go. Move 'em." Sargent Emma Swan whispered to one of her members under her command. They were given orders to undergo a night raid in what looked like an abandoned house. As another soldier gave the order by a drop of his hand that was held up in the air, another group made their way in ahead, Emma looked over her shoulder to others in her command; finger on the trigger.

"Ready? Go." she gave command, and went through the door quickly and quietly, as she was trained.

Dogs were barking, choppers were being heard off the distance, broken glass was crunching under their feet as Emma lead them through one room after another, weapons aimed and ready to fire. The instant she came to a closed door, a drop of sweat made its way down her cheek from inside her helmet.

"Ready? Go." she gave command once again as she brought her leg up, breaking the door in front of her with a kick.

"Don't move!' Emma shouted, as the flashlight from her weapon revealed the faces of scared women and men shouting out at Emma, as to why they were invading their country. "Three civilians, check 'em!" she ordered once again, continuing her way through the room. Her hand instantly pulled away a dusty curtain in another room of the house revealing a woman and her screaming child. Screaming no doubt of pure fear. "Woman and child!" her foot breaking in another door. "Three children, three children!" she shouted as she drew back another curtain on her way through. "I'm chasing one to my left!"

The screams and cries were distant as she made her way through a dark tunnel. Panting, she continued her way through, not a big fan of the instant silence that surrounded her. All you could see was her flashlight shining through the pathway. Had she not heard another set of lungs panting beside her - watching her back, she could of sworn she was in this alone.

As they made their way farther into the tunnel, Emma's breathing became more rapid. She really didn't like this silence. It wasn't so much as fear, just that something inside of her told her something was wrong. But, as passionate as she was about serving her country - she pressed forward.

Suddenly another flashlight shined in her direction causing her to quickly aim her weapon directly at eye level.

"Cassidy!" another voice shouted from the shadows as he made his way, along with his platoon towards the soldier facing opposite Emma. Emma immediately relaxes her body, lowering her gun from fellow soldiers.

"We're bumping heads with third platoon. Get on the radio before somebody shoots somebody." August ordered Neal.

"I'm on it, Pinocchio." Neal replied while making his way between August and Emma.

Emma sighed with a bit of relief, as August aka Pinocchio was another good sergeant she had the pleasure of serving with before. "Pinocchio? You guys showed up just in time, we thought-"

Emma's words were cut off by instant gun fire and bullets flying everywhere. Emma's instinct had been right. They had been ambushed.

Between men shouting and shots being fired, Emma took her position and began shooting at her targets up ahead. It was dark, but the blonde had been trained for situations like these. Her eyes and instincts were immediately heightened as she fired one, two, three shots… making them count.

"Get down on the ground!" a soldier shouted as he took cover. "We're under fire!"

"We have a man down! I need a medic down on the first floor corridor." August spoke into the radio, as he was kneeled in front of Cassidy who had been shot. Turning his head towards two of his own men, he ordered, "Secure the hallway!" eyes fall back on Cassidy "Talk to me, Cassidy! We're going to get you out of here!"

More shots were fired, this time taking August down in the process.

Emma's green eyes grew wide as he went down before her.

"Shit!" was all the blonde could say, as she quickly took aim and fired her weapon without a second thought; taking down more enemies.

* * *

By sunlight everything was calm.

Emma was positioned just outside the tunnels, sunlight hitting her face as she called in her last coordinates when out of her peripheral vision she caught something small shining directly her way. Pushing herself away from the wall, she began making her way towards whatever was on the ground giving an order to a soldier walking by, "Let's move out."

Her eyes were glued to that item as she kneeled down in front of it. It was almost as if it was meant only for her to find. She couldn't help but take it into her hands, wiping the dirt off of it with her thumb revealing it to be a wallet sized picture of a beautiful brunette woman.

Her hair jet black, she was sporting a pair of blue jeans and a white blouse that complemented her form quite well. And her smile… it was like no other. That's what captivated Emma the most. In that moment - she felt some hope.

As she placed the picture securely in her breast pocket of her uniform, and turned to walk back to her men, a loud explosion went off sending her flying face first onto the dirt.

* * *

Emma found herself sitting up on a medical bed after that explosion, as many bodies of her men were being brought in badly injured or dead.

"Mortar. Right where you were sitting. Three other guys didn't make it. The corpsman found this in your saw pouch." a fellow soldier said as he handed back the picture Emma had found to the blonde herself.

Emma taking it into her hands once again, found herself staring at it. The picture had been cleaned from all the dirt.

"Looks like it saved you." the soldier continued, "You got yourself a guardian angel."

In that moment, Emma's brows furrowed wondering where in the hell did something this beautiful come from? More importantly, who did it belong to?

"She's not mine." the blonde replied in a low voice.

* * *

War could be hell. Your life was constantly on a thin line. You never knew when your number was going to be called. Which is why, any good time you could get at war, you savored every moment of it.

Soldiers were off duty for the night doing exactly that. Drinking, and laughing from what seemed like the longest time. Some were dancing and cheering on to the band that was there that night, playing a cover to Ace of Spades by Motorhead.

Emma however wasn't worried about having a great time tonight. Her worries were focused on that one picture that had saved her life that day. She didn't understand it herself, and probably never will. But, she needed to find out who this picture belonged to.

She made her way through the crowd, as she began to ask around for the owner of that picture.

"Do you know whose picture that is?" she asked in a loud voice as the music only grew louder.

She spent hours making her way through the crowd, asking around for such owner only to be let down by the answers or shakes of the head.

8 MONTHS LATER…

It was yet another hot but slow morning, and it was the most relaxed Emma had felt while on duty. She was assigned to make her rounds on a jeep along with a fellow soldier, that was fine by her. She needed the break.

As ordered, she was behind the wheel, laughter filling the inside of their jeep as her companion was amazed by her story of the photo Emma had stumbled upon.

"I'm telling you, Swan, you gotta set eyes on that girl one day. You gotta thank her!" her companion continued around Emma's own laughter, as she took such picture out of what had been its home for 8 months now to glance at it for what felt like the hundredth time. "No question. She's the reason you're still breathing!"

It'd be a lie to say that didn't make the blonde feel great. She was starting to believe it herself in fact, in that moment, she couldn't help but smile down at the picture as she brought it up to her lips placing a quick but sweet kiss.

"Give her a kiss from me too. I'm only alive because I followed your crazy ass!" her companion continued as another laugh escaped from Emma's chest.

"We just got a couple of good breaks is all." she replied.

"Bullshit, Swan! Things like this don't just happen. She's got you out of this mess. We're going home!" his smile widening to the thought of being home soon.

It was definitely a good morning… had another explosion not gone off. Another explosion in which Sargent Emma Swan was lucky enough to live through.

She was going home.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much! I wasn't expecting this much feedback in a day! :) You've made my night. So much, that I stayed up to write and provide you with chapter 2! I won't be able to reply to your lovely messages until tomorrow, but I will reply. In the meantime... Enjoy! ;)

* * *

 **A YEAR LATER…**

Emma was home.

Only it didn't feel like home. In a way, it was weird being back for her; without the heats and deserts of Iraq. After all… it was all Emma knew.

Being at war for so long does leave you with a lot emotionally. Maybe that's what was also making Emma feel so out of place; even though from the outside she was calm and collected.

She had to admit, though it was nice letting her golden locks down from the same hair bun she had been sporting during her time in service.

As she sat for a while in a waiting area of the airport, her head suddenly turned to the sound of gunfire.

As she spotted two kids playing on an arcade machine, she felt her body relax, but to not have to hear that sound going off she decided it was time to keep moving.

Walking was how Emma got around. It always helped clear her head. Throwing her duffle bag over her shoulder she walked until she reached a neighborhood filled with kids' laughter.

As she made her way up to the last house on that round street, a large shepherd was waiting for her. Emma's lips spread into a large smile as the dog's head snapped up, ran to greet her, tail wagging.

"Hey boy!" her voice full of happiness as she kneeled down to the animal's level, hands caressing its thick fur as the dog whimpered happily, tongue smothering the blonde's face with long wet licks.

"Aw, I missed you!" she continued.

Her hand waving up in the air in greeting as she felt a pair of eyes staring directly at her from two young boys playing basketball in the driveway.

* * *

Okay, it wasn't exactly a home of her own. But, her aunt Ingrid always told the blonde she was more than welcomed. With her two boys sharing a room, she had one to spare.

She was greeted by Ingrid's bright smile and warm embrace.

As days flew by Emma couldn't help but feel more and more out of place. It wasn't lack of hospitality, really. It's what came from being a soldier…

Sleepless nights, constant nightmares of being back in Iraq and how she was able to survive so many close calls because of one picture.

 _That picture._ That's what consumed her thoughts the most.

She didn't understand it. Why was this eating away at her more than it should? She needed to get that picture back to where it came from one way or the other.

It wasn't hers to keep…

Like the good soldier she was trained to be, she'd help out around the house. Ingrid appreciated it, of course. Emma was the neatest person ever.

But like any soldier with PTSD any sound can set you off.

A loud bang came from the tv, followed by a loud crash of a plate that had dropped from Emma's grasp as the blonde's body took cover behind a counter in the kitchen.

Ingrid immediately walked over to her two boys, shutting the living room TV off as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mom!" one of the boys whined.

"I'm going to need you guys to play outside." Ingrid ordered them.

"But, we were at the last level!" the oldest boy replied.

Arching a brow at her oldest son, Ingrid used a more formative tone of voice, "I don't care. You need to go outside now."

The boys knew their mother meant businesses when her hand fell on her hip.

"Yes, ma'am." said the boys, as they headed out the door with their heads down and shoulders slouched.

Ingrid made her way back into the kitchen only to see Emma picking up the shattered pieces to the plate she had broken.

"I'm sorry." Emma said in almost a whisper. But, was surprised by Ingrid's hand cupping her chin, bringing her head up to her level, green eyes staring into blue ones.

Ingrid shook her head. "It's not your fault, Emma." she replied just as softly with a reassuring smile.

* * *

Later that day, Emma had decided to take a much needed nap.

After all her tossing and turning during the night, it seemed as if she was finally getting some rest.

"Come on, she's still sleeping." the youngest of the two boys whispered over to his older brother, as they tipitoed their way into Emma's room.

"Let's post it on YouTube." The oldest one whispered while holding up his phone, as he recorded what his little brother was about to do.

A loud thud, followed by a grunt sounded as the smallest of the boys jumped onto Emma's sleeping body with the goal of trying to scare her and laugh about it afterwards.

"Time to wake up!" the boy shouted at Emma.

Only the result of that turned into a shriek of fear as Emma's hand caught the boy by the throat, quickly rolling him off her body putting all her weight on him.

"Mom!" the oldest ran out of the room screaming.

Ingrid's eyes widened in surprise by what she saw as she ran into the bedroom.

Emma immediately loosened her grip on the boy, as he undoubtedly made a run for it. Leaving the blonde feeling confused at what had just happened. "I'm sorry!" she managed to say between breaths, as she brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them in place.

Ingrid worried for the first time in her life about Emma.

"Maybe you should get some help." she suggested.

* * *

Emma was sitting in front of a laptop late at night, hopefully to find out the location of where that picture had been taken. Once again, thinking about the mysterious woman in the picture.

 _Why did I make it out when so many others didn't?_ She thought to herself.

Only, it wasn't just about returning the picture to the rightful owner anymore. Emma felt that she had this debt she needed to pay. She strongly believed now (after everything she'd survived out there) that this picture had become her lucky charm. It was then, that she made it her mission to find this woman, and thank her in person. Thank her for saving her life.

Emma was never good at "goodbyes", so she did the next best thing she could think of. She had taken a small camcorder she stumbled upon in the house, and left a video message for Ingrid explaining everything to the picture and how she maybe just needed time to find her place again in the world.

As much as it pained Ingrid to not knowing when or even if she would see Emma ever again, she knew she had to let her go. Emma was tough after all, she could take care of herself.

* * *

So, Emma walked… and walked… and walked some more. Skies with bright orange colors as the sun began to set, some foggy days, bright blue nights. Only eating when she was hungry, sleeping when she was tired. At least this trip made her body tired enough to be able to sleep a bit. With nothing but the clothes she had carrying with her, her red leather jacket she had on in that moment, and her canine companion.

Finally after days and days of walking, she came across a beautiful boating dock. In the distance? The same lighthouse that was in the very same picture she had been carrying.

She made it.

Now, all that was left was finding out where this mystery woman lived.

It looked to be a pretty small Louisiana town. She had made it this far, she can find out who this woman is. She had to.

She had spent all day long asking around, while showing off the picture in hopes of someone knowing her name and where she lived.

Nothing.

Emma's last stop as night fell, was a small bar.

"That's Regina Mills. She owns a pet motel just outside of town here." a scruffy, skinny man said to Emma as he made his way towards the pool table where he had a game going.

"You know her?" Emma asked, following behind his footsteps.

The man chuckled at Emma's question, (knowing well she wasn't from there) as he was handed a billiard stick and placed some chalk on the tip of it. "A girl can't look like that in a town like this and not be known." he continued, "She used to be married to a buddy of mine. What's it to you, anyway?" he asked her.

"I just owe her thanks, is all." Emma said as she walked away without any other explanation, as the man's eyes followed Emma making her way out the door. No doubt, she wasn't from around here.

* * *

"Mills Kennel" read a big green and white sign just outside of a beautiful piece of land. Emma was barely making her way up the driveway and already she felt a sense of tranquility.

The property was definitely big. Very spacious, considering a training area they had placed just outside a small, rectangular shaped house with big spacious kennels surrounding it. On the other side of the land, just across the training area was a big white barn. A few yards from all that was a big, wide house with white fences, white boards and dark grey shutters.

It was like something out of a movie.

Emma poked her head inside the door of the kennel area, hoping to see someone.

"Hello?" her voice echoed through the small room.

"Hello." Emma's head turned suddenly at the sound of a husky voice coming from inside the barn, followed by a slim, yet elegant figure. "Can I help you?" The brunette woman asked, as she stepped out into the sunlight, flashing a bright wide smile.

She found her.

Emma was awestruck. Having the woman that saved her life and gave her hope on numerous occasions right in front of her was more than she had been imagining on her long walks and sleepless nights.

Her picture didn't do her justice. The woman was breathtaking. So much, that Emma just caught herself staring into those hypnotizing brown eyes.

"What a beautiful Shepherd." Regina said, snapping Emma out of the trance she found herself in. "What's his name?" Regina asked as her hands provided the canine with affection.

"Zeus." Emma quickly responded, earning another beautiful smile from the brunette.

She had memorized every curve and detail of that smile by now.

"He's a sweetheart." Regina replied, still petting Zeus as she's now kneeled down to the canine's level.

Even as this gorgeous woman wasn't at her eye level, she couldn't help but stare down at her, trying her damndest to suppress a smile.

"He's good with people. A lot better than I am." Emma said.

"Well, at least you don't introduce yourself to the animals before their owners." Regina replied, as if trying to make the blonde feel better. The brunette quickly changed conversation, extending her hand towards Emma and introducing herself with yet, another bright white smile. "I'm Regina."

"Emma." Replied as quickly, accepting Regina's hand into her own in a hand shake.

Green eyes not leaving brown ones.

"Um, I'm here-" Emma's words were cut off by the sound of a ringing cell phone.

Regina reached into her short jeans pocket for her phone, eyes on Emma's. "I'm sorry. Excuse me for a second, please."

As Regina answered her phone, turning her attention away from Emma, the blonde placed her military pouch back into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Hello? Oh, hi Mrs. Jackson." Regina continued her phone conversation, as she motioned Emma with a tilt of her head to follow her into the kennel. "I was just about to call you, to confirm that Selby will be in today at two and is going to be with us for a week."

Emma turned her attention outside the window, to an older woman in the training area, arguing with a dog about him being so stubborn. The lady was trying so hard to get the dog to jump through an obstacle; yanking on its leash. The more she tried, the stiffer the dog got.

Emma couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"Yes, we do train. We're full service." Regina continued, as she looked over at Emma, mouthing the words "I'm sorry" for having to answer another phone call and keep the blonde waiting.

Emma quickly shook her head, obviously not minding the wait. She walked miles just to thank this woman.

"So... " Emma's head turned towards Regina's voice, as she walked back up towards the desk where the brunette had been answering phones.

"Zeus is too well behaved to need training," the brunette continued, "So, I'm guessing you are here to board him?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I just got off the road yesterday." Emma informed.

"Where from?" Regina curiously asked.

"Colorado." Emma replied, keeping her eyes directly on Regina's.

"What brings you to Hamden?" The brunette asked once again.

It was none of her business, Regina knew that, but something about Emma made her curious to want to know. There was something mesmerizing about the blonde's eyes as well that Regina couldn't help but keep her eyes glued to them as Emma calmly replied to her question.

"It's kind of a long story." She reached into her back pocket for her military pouch, as she continued, "Actually, I don't really know where to begin."

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry, that's absolutely none of my business." Regina cut her off, as she shook her head, realizing the question she had asked was too personal for someone she just met. She smiled once again with a more appropriate question towards the blonde. "What can I do for you, Emma?"

Emma walked a little closer towards the desk, looking even more deeply into Regina's brown eyes. "I'm really here because I came to see you."

Emma's sudden approach took Regina off guard a little.

"You see, I found this." Emma continued, as she opened her military pouch up, pulling out a folded newspaper clipping before reaching for the picture. "It was just-"

"Oh, you saw the ad! Of course!" Regina exclaimed, cutting the blonde off yet again.

Emma found herself not being able to do anything, except stare at this woman like a deer caught in the headlights.

Regina continued, not taking notice in Emma's lost expression. "Okay. The job doesn't pay much." she turned her back towards Emma as she was looking for a job application form. "Mostly, you'll be walking, feeding, cleaning cages…"

Emma's eyes looked back up at Regina, after noticing a Help Wanted pamphlet on the counter.

"It's six days a week. Zeus is welcome any time." Regina pressed on, smile on her face, as she sat a job application in front of Emma. "Help. That's the job. We just need some help."

She did love the idea of that job. Maybe it was the change Emma needed. Something about this place - this woman made her feel at peace with herself. But, that smile. Emma needed more of it.

"May I borrow a pen?" the blonde then asked.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, guys! Here's chapter 3! :) First, I want to thank all of the new followers I got today. Second, I want to apologize if this story is marked "complete." I've been having a hard time changing the status, but rest assure, it is a work in progress story and I will FINISH it! Thanks again my lovely audience - keep those feedbacks coming in! It's good for a writer's soul. :) Enjoy!_

* * *

Regina gracefully handed her a pen. As the blonde proceeded to fill out the application in front of her, Regina spoke again, "So besides Zeus, do you have any experience working with dogs?"

"I worked with some bomb dogs." Emma replied, as she shifted her eyes back to Regina's and back down to the application while her hand scribbled down her information.

"Oh…" Regina continued, interest in her voice. "So you were a cop-"

"A marine." Emma interrupted Regina's words, as green eyes pierced brown ones.

The brunette froze where she stood. Of course she was a marine. It was then, that Emma immediately sensed there was a problem. The tension in the air was thick.

"You know what? You don't have to finish filling that out." the brunette continued, as she avoided eye contact with Emma. "Just leave me a number where I can reach you, and I will call and let you know."

Emma stood there as Regina turned her back to her.

"Sounds like you're having trouble finding someone for the job-"

"Why does a person drive from Colorado to Louisiana to work in a dog kennel?" Regina shot back as she faced Emma once again. Not allowing Emma to finish her sentence.

Her attitude towards Emma had suddenly changed. And even though the blonde didn't quite understand why that was, she kept her composure.

"I couldn't tell you. I walked." Emma said calmly.

Regina's brows arched up in full surprise. "You walked here from Colorado?"

"I like to walk." Emma replied, looking at the brunette as if thinking _I'm not the only person in this universe who walks to get to where they're going._

"Will you excuse me for a minute, please?" Regina walked out as fast as her feet could move. It was more than clear she didn't want Emma here. She wanted her gone.

She kept on walking, until she reached the same older lady who was now struggling to get the dog to step on to a platform; playing a game of tug of war with both ends of the leash. Woman vs. Dog. Which in the end, the dog won as he yanked away, leash and all leaving the older woman bending down, trying to catch a breath.

"Did you take your medication this morning?" Regina asked her grandmother, Eugenia.

"I'm still pumping on all cylinders." Eugenia continued as she straightened up taking a few steps towards Regina. "What is it?"

Regina leaned over on the wooden fence with both hands, immediately making the older woman lean in as well, knowing something was up.

"There's a woman here who came to apply for the job and I can't get rid of her." the brunette murmured, as they both turned their heads towards the blonde who was standing in between the door frame, inspecting a gutter that was old and obviously needed to be replaced.

The older woman shrugged, "She looks harmless."

"She walked here from Colorado." Regina informed her.

Eugenia turned her gaze on Regina, not seeing a problem with whatever issue she had going on with this woman. "Oh?"

"So tell her that you hired somebody else or something." Regina said in almost a pleading tone.

"Why do I have to tell her? Why don't you? You're the one who doesn't want to hire her." The older woman argued.

"Do you want to hire a crazy person?" Regina asked with an arched brow.

* * *

A moment later, after Regina and Eugenia finished playing the "Who Will Tell The Crazy Person To Leave" game. Eugenia then decided it was up to her to have a talk with this blonde stranger whom she didn't think was as bad as Regina thought she was in the first place. The older woman was always known to be very direct all her life. Never 'beating around the bush' and she certainly wasn't about to change that for Emma.

"Are you crazy?" asked Eugenia as she poked her head into the room to get a better look at Emma.

Emma stood in attention, never forgetting all she learned in the military. "I beg your pardon, ma'am"? She asked with both brows reaching to her hairline.

The older woman took a few steps toward the blonde as she clarified, "My granddaughter thinks you might be crazy."

"No, ma'am." Emma shook her head, never breaking her perfect pasture.

As Eugenia placed both hands on her hips, taking a few more steps towards Emma, she continued, "Well, you look like a sharp, capable young woman. You tell me, why there's a sharp, capable young woman; wanting a job cleaning cages."

"Because it seems like peaceful work." Emma managed to say over Zeus low whimpering, as he obediently sat next to Emma in full attention as to why this strange lady was walking so close to his master. "My last job wasn't." Emma finished.

Eugenia curiosity grew. "Oh, where were you? Wall street?" She joked.

"No, ma'am. I was in the Marine Corps." Emma said with a slight nod of her head. Obviously proud of where she's been.

"Ah." Was all the older woman managed to say, after a loud bark coming from Zeus caused her body to jump and Emma's head to tilt downward to the canine.

"Hey. Down." Emma ordered Zeus in a soft, yet commanding voice as her hand gestured him to lay down; which he immediately did.

Eugenia was impressed.

"You trained him yourself?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am." replied Emma as Eugenia knelt down to pet Zeus, letting the animal know what a good boy he was.

* * *

A while later, as Emma was walking her way out of the driveway with Zeus right at her side and Eugenia making her way into the barn; Regina had her head popped out of a door frame, feeling relieved that this stranger was finally gone.

"How'd you get her to leave?" She asked with the same relief in her voice.

"I gave her the job." The older woman said as she walked past Regina and inside the barn.

Regina quickly followed her inside, eyes wide. "You what?!"

"Well, we have to hire somebody." Eugenia said as she opened one of the kennels, and made her way inside.

"You don't know anything about her." Regina warned.

In the blink of an eye, Eugenia popped her out of the kennel to look at Regina. "Neither do you." she replied with amusement in her voice as she went back inside.

Regina could do nothing but stand there and scoff in annoyance.

* * *

Emma had come upon a small maroon colored house that luckily happened to be for sale. Why not? She traveled miles into a small town, looking for a woman who without knowing Emma felt she owned her life to, (despite Regina not being too crazy about Emma's presence) and she was able to find a job in a matter of minutes, that may just be what she needed to keep her mind busy and hopefully get some decent sleep. She needed a place to stay.

The house seemed old, and needed a lot of repairing from both inside and out. Floors were dirty, leaves from trees had gone inside it, windows needed to be cleaned up, there was a door missing out the back entrance so it was boarded up with two pieces of wood logs. Not to mention the walls itself could use a good scrubbing, and there was a pretty rusty old looking yellow volkswagen beetle abandoned just up front with a tire and rim missing.

Perfect.

"I'll take it." Emma informed the man as they closed the deal on the small property.

"I have some tools and wood, if you need it." The man happily offered, as Emma thanked him and he went on his way happy to have found someone to own that house.

* * *

There wasn't a day that Emma didn't find herself busy with a chore of a sort for the next few days. While Regina would go about her daily routines with morning jogs with other dogs, or taking her son Henry to school or piano class, between her job at the kennel; Emma would be up early, fixing up her now home. Sweeping the floors, cleaning the windows, pretty much fixing what needed to be fixed. She was a soldier, and like a good soldier, Emma needed to be up and moving. She wanted to feel useful for these two lovely women who had provided her with a job without even knowing much about her.

And let's face it. She was a big help around the kennel. Eugenia knew that, as well as Regina, even though she would try really hard to not run into her all the time.

That was impossible. Small town and all.

Regina was returning from an early morning job, as usual one morning, with black workout slacks, and was surprised to see that Emma was fixing up that old looking gutter she had been observing on her first arrival.

"You know, you don't need to be here until seven thirty." Regina reminded Emma, trying not to sound too annoyed by her presence.

The blonde peeked over her shoulder. "I couldn't sleep. I figured I'd get an early start."

Emma was so helpful around the kennel, no doubt about that. It may have annoyed Regina, but it impressed Eugenia more and more. She was thankful for the blonde's arrival. It was safe to say she had taken a liking to her.

"That's where we store everything." Eugenia instructed Emma, as she showed her where a lot of the foods go in the barn, among other things she needed to know about the job. Emma paid close attention to every word.

As Emma leaned down to pet one of the dogs they were looking after, a small eight year old, brunette boy observed the beautiful blonde stranger from a distance, as he sat patiently for his mom on the porch.

The boy's head turned at the click of the door opening and his mom walking out.

"Are you ready to go?" Regina asked her son with a bright smile.

"Who's that?" Henry asked, as he turned back to look over at Emma. Curiosity written all over his little face.

"That's just somebody that your grandmother hired." Regina replied, as she quickly made her way down the stairs, towards her red truck; quickly changing the subject. "Come on, Henry. We don't want to be late."

"Okay." Henry voiced as he ran his way towards the passenger side of the truck.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Regina asked her son, knowing well he had left his small electronic keyboard on the porch. Regina had bought that for him, so he could carry it and practice his playing wherever he went.

"Oh!" Henry quickly ran back to the porch, picking up his keyboard and jumping into the truck. "You know dad doesn't like it when I practice in the house." Henry reminded his mother, as he knew his father wasn't too crazy about his own son's playing.

"Maybe you can practice on the porch. I put your favorite stuffed animal in your backpack for tonight." Regina told her son, as she drove off to drop off Henry at her ex husband's house for the weekend.

As more days passed, Emma found herself feeling pretty relaxed working around the kennel and fixing up her home on her spare time. She had gotten the hang of things pretty fast. At the kennel, she had fed the dogs, bathed them, washed away all the shedded hair from the barn area. And, at her home, she had re-painted the walls with a bright white color, and hammered in new wood on the outside of it to be painted later.

She was a quick learner and a hard and fast worker.

So fast, that just to help out, when she finished her chores at the kennel, she was being observed by Eugenia from the porch of the house, her body lying on top of an old blue tractor, no doubt repairing it.

Success. Before anyone knew it, a loud _pop_ sounded off followed by the sound of the tractors motor.

Even Regina made her way outside the door, joining her grandmother on the porch. All eyes on Emma who was now riding the tractor out.

"What's she doing?" Regina asked.

"Can you believe she got that old thing to work?" Eugenia replied with amazement in her voice as a laugh escaped her chest.

"Oh, good Lord." Regina quickly changed the subject, being the only one not impressed with the soldier. "You know, I'm substituting for Belle next week."

Regina always loved kids. Before the kennel, she used to teach full time at Henry's school. Until her ex stopped her from going.

"Honey, why don't you go back full time?" Eugenia continued, her eyes never leaving Emma, "It's been almost a year."

"I know how long it's been." Regina quickly replied, making her way back into the house, when a loud bang is heard off in the distance causing Regina to turn her head back towards Emma; who had used the tractor to drag out a big tree branch that had fallen over due to a bad storm they once had.

"Do you think that she has an off switch?" Regina asked as she headed back inside.

"God, I hope not." Eugenia said to herself, followed by a chuckle.

Emma was indeed impressive.

* * *

The following moring, Emma found herself alone at the kennel. As she was finishing up filling up the dog bowls with water, she heard a car approaching, seeing a cop car as she looked over.

As Emma was making her way into the small office area of the kennel from the backdoor, a brown haired officer with blue eyes, and a scruffy look to him came in through the front door of the office.

"Can I help you?" Emma offered the man.

The officer quickly eyeing Emma up and down suspiciously. Not liking her presence there at all. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, not taking notice in Emma's kindness.

"Is there a problem, officer?." Emma replied.

"There will be. If you don't answer my questions when I ask them." Robin warned Emma, clearly trying to intimidate her.

"I work here." Emma informed him with a now clear and firm tone in her voice. She knew what this guy was trying to do. It wasn't going to work.

Robin scoffed at Emma's response, placing a hand on his hip as he took a few steps towards Emma.

"Put your hands on that table." He ordered her.

"Why?" Emma asked calmly.

Only causing Robin to close in the space between them, inches away from her face. "Do you want to do this at the station?" he asked warningly.

Emma followed orders her whole life, but, damn it, she saw no reason as to why this jerk deserved her cooperation. Still… the last thing she ever wanted was trouble. She was smart enough to know that if she resisted, this guy would try to make trouble for her. Emma could easily kick this guy's ass, oh boy, could she ever, but that would lead to even more trouble.

This wasn't the place or the time. Emma knew when to step down. Above all the things the war taught her - respect was top on her list. And she respected this place, she respected Eugenia who accepted her without a second thought.

And, above everyone else. She respected Regina.

As Emma made her way quietly towards the table, Robin took it upon himself (taking advantage of his status as a cop, no doubt) of shoving her on to it; roaming his hands over her sides, taking out the blonde's military pouch out of her back pocket to inspect it himself.

Robin exhaled a breath as looked over her identification, arching a brow at his discovery. "A soldier girl?" Smirking to himself, he read Emma's name out loud, with a mocking type of tone. "Sergeant Emma Swan."

"I'm a Marine." Emma corrected him, using the same clear and firm tone as before.

"Mm-hm." Robin voiced mocking, moving around behind Emma, as he continued, "Well, where's everyone at, soldier girl?" he asked with the same term as before, to try and bother her.

As Emma moved away from the table, standing up straight again, she informed him, "They're all out. Do you want me to give Regina the message?"

Robin wasn't not amused by this stranger being on first name basis with Regina. At all.

"Oh, so it's 'Regina', is it?" He asked, as he closed the space between them yet again. Eyeing Emma one last time, he told her, "You just tell Regina, I'll see her at four." throwing Emma's military pouch on the table, as he walked past Emma, closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here it is guys, a new update! :) I intended to post this earlier, but responsibilities happened... so, here is an even longer chapter for your enjoyment! ;) Just to clarify, and so no one will be confused about chapter 3. I made Eugenia Lucas Regina's grandmother in this fic, I just see her being perfect for that part. Keep those reviews coming in guys! I will post more soon._

* * *

Despite Regina and Robin being divorced, Robin's parents were very taken with Regina, they grew to love her and of course, they adored their grandson Henry.

As Robin's father was having a get together at their home to celebrate his running for mayor of the town, he had invited Regina and her grandmother to join them in the festivity. Nothing made the man happier than to show off his beautiful grandson off to his friends.

Eugenia however, wasn't interested in going. Instead she kept herself busy vacuuming the entrance carpet of the house.

"You should just come. You never know, you might have fun." Regina spoke over the suctioning noise of the vacuum cleaner, as she finished getting ready.

"Save your breath. I'm not going." Eugenia told Regina as she passed by an entryway with the vacuum still running.

"Why not?" Regina asked loudly.

"You know I can't stand all that political extravaganza!" Eugenia said, as Henry ran his way into Regina's bedroom all excited about being able to tie his tie all himself.

"Mom, check it out!" Henry exclaimed excited.

Regina smiled happily at him, kneeling in front of her son, "Wow! That's great, sweetie. You look very handsome."

As Regina and Henry were making their way to her truck, Emma was making her way up the driveway, back from walking three dogs for the day.

Regina stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Emma Swan. There was something in the way the sunlight was shining down on her in that moment, her blonde curls long past her shoulders, and even more golden by the sun that Regina couldn't help but gawk at her.

Of course, she snapped quickly out of it, once Emma looked over - catching Regina gawking her way. The brunette did look stunning in that white dress with pink flowers all over it.

Regina shook her head, and continued on her way into the truck, avoiding all eye contact; as Emma continued her walk towards the kennel area.

* * *

"Dad!" Henry ran to hug his father, as they arrived at the party that was being held in the backyard.

"Hey, my boy!" Robin hugged Henry immediately, but the boy's smile faded once Robin pointed at Henry's tie, "Hey! What's this mess here? I'll have to show you to tie a proper tie." Robin teased as he sent Henry off to play with a light shove.

Henry ran off to play, without a worry in the world. Regina however did give Robin a few sharp glares because of how he talked to their son.

Robin quickly held Regina by her waist, moving much too close to her liking. Feeling extremely uncomfortable as the more she tried to pull away, the closer he got, looking up and down at her as if she were a piece of meat.

"Look at you. I _love_ you in that dress. Makes me wish I would've never signed those papers." He said with a chuckle, placing a quick kiss on her cheek, as Regina quickly turned away and began to walk off. Robin following behind her tracks like a magnet. "So, why don't you tell me about your new girlfriend?"

Regina's eyes went wide at the question. "What?"

"Soldier girl." Robin said with a light chuckle.

Regina shook her head at the subject. "Don't ask me about her."

Robin lightly laughed noticing how nervous she got. "Oh, come on." He always knew. Deep down, he always knew Regina was more inclined towards women when they started dating.

He hated the thought of that. He hated the thought of anyone coming near Regina that wasn't him. And the thought of this strange woman coming in between them... Not happening.

The party went on for the rest of the morning with everyone gushing over how cute Henry was growing up to be.

* * *

Emma was enjoying a peaceful walk with Zeus as the sun was almost getting ready to set, but there was still enough sunlight out, when she heard this laughter coming from underneath the bridge she happened to be crossing at that moment.

Regina was in the lake, throwing a tennis ball at a dog they were caring for, cheering it on as the animal happily played along, making the brunette laugh in delight. She was the most fun and relaxed Emma had ever seen her be.

All that changed, of course, once Regina felt a pair of eyes staring down at her, her body becoming stiff and smile disappearing once she saw who was up on that bridge.

Regina had had enough. She needed to vent.

That's exactly what she did, hours later after seeing Emma up on that bridge. Eugenia enjoying a nice cup of tea.

"That woman is so irritating. Everytime I turn around she's-" Regina vented as she made her way through the door and into the kitchen, her words cutting off as Emma walked right past her with a cup of tea in hand.

"Good morning." Emma said as she took a seat at the kitchen table, across from Eugenia.

Regina's eyes shot wide, feeling embarrassed with herself, that only gained a look and slight smirk from Eugenia.

What the hell was wrong with her? She should have been more careful.

As Emma placed the cup of freshly served tea in front of the older woman, Eugenia continued her conversation with the blonde. "You were saying?" Eyes following a still embarrassed Regina as she made her way across the kitchen for a cup of tea.

Emma continued with her story, "We moved around a lot, so I sort of grew up everywhere and nowhere."

"That must have been hard. Changing schools, leaving friends." Eugenia told her, as she took a sip from her cup.

"It was okay. It was all I knew."

Regina was never one to eavesdrop, but, hey they were in the same room. I mean, she had to, right?

As she tilted her head to look at Emma, Regina's face bloomed with curiosity over this blonde's life story.

Eugenia nodding, holding on to every word Emma shared with her. "But, you went to college?" She asked her, wanting to know more.

"Yes, ma'am. Just for a year." Emma nodded, keeping her perfect posture even as she sat in that chair.

"What'd you study?" The older woman asked.

Emma didn't have time to answer, as Regina cut into the conversation. "Well, she didn't study much if it was just for a year." she said with a smirk playing on her face, obviously trying to get a riot out of the blonde.

"Regina Mills." was all her grandmother could say.

Emma kept her eyes on Eugenia, not letting Regina's words bother her one bit. "I liked Philosophy."

To this Regina kept her eyes on Emma with an arched brow. "Really?" Interested oozing from her voice.

"Yeah, I like to read." The blonde said as she made eye contact with Regina.

"Give us a quote of your favorite Philosopher." Regina wouldn't be Regina if she didn't in some way challenge her, as if trying to catch her in a lie.

Emma looked away growing quiet in thought for just a moment, as she quoted, "Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple."

Eugenia nodded, impressed that Emma met up to Regina's challenge, as Emma took a sip from her cup.

"Don't tell me. Voltaire?" Regina quickly stated.

Emma shifted her body towards Regina's direction, "It's Dr. Seuss." she corrected, beating Regina at her own game with something so simple as a quote from a children's author.

Eugenia chuckled, amazed by Emma once more, as Regina was left in wonder and defeat.

Emma sat her cup on the table, looking back at Eugenia, "Thank you very much for the tea, Mrs. Mills. I should get back to work." Emma stood up, making her way out the door.

"Will you call me Eugenia, for goodness sake?" The older woman asked, almost in a plea.

Emma gave her one last nod and walked away from the house, while Regina stood by the door still in shock; leaving Eugenia to laugh even more at her defeat.

* * *

By next morning Regina was teaching Belle's class for the day at Henry's school. She felt alive teaching kids. She was all smiles and the kids loved having her there.

She loved working at the kennel, but she missed teaching.

During that same day, as Regina was making her way down the school hallway to go on home after her day with the kids was over, the principal was also trying to convince her to come back to teaching. But, that wasn't possible yet.

It hurt Regina to keep turning her down, but with Robin constantly fighting her for full custody of Henry, and constantly looking for reasons to use against her in court, she couldn't have anymore problems to deal with. Her son is what she loved the most.

* * *

Emma was on her daily walk. a loyal Zeus by her side.

A soft, somewhat off key melody was heard off in the distance of what sounded like a keyboard piano. Emma stopped on her tracks to get a better listen, as she saw little Henry playing it to himself in a treehouse that was across an old bridge, just above a water shore.

It was then that Henry's playing came to a complete stop, as he noticed a familiar blonde watching as he played.

"Not bad." Emma told a shy Henry.

"I didn't think anyone was listening!" The brunette boy shouted.

"I'm glad I was." Emma replied as she took a bite of her apple and walked off.

As Emma was making her way back past the kennel and to her own home, Regina was just inside observing the blonde from the window. The sunlight was shining all on Emma Swan again.

Regina couldn't help but gawk again. Even Eugenia was a witness to how much Emma Swan was beginning to have an effect on Regina.

* * *

A mom and her son were just leaving from picking up their dog from the kennel, Emma was graciously helping them load up their car and wishing them a good day.

Regina forbid her grandmother from driving anywhere she needed to go, due to her strokes and medication. So, the older woman asked Emma if she would drive her to where she needed to go.

They were quickly on their way, as Emma drove the truck.

"My bossy granddaughter won't let me drive since I- well, you can hardly even call it a stroke. It's more of a tap really." she scoffs, as Emma smiles at her words. "Hasn't slowed me down in the slightest."

"I can see that, ma'am."

Eugenia observes Emma quietly for a moment. "How old are you, dear?"

"Twenty five." replied Emma.

"How many tours?" Eugenia asked the blonde.

"Three."

The older woman nods, "My grandson never finished his second."

Emma looked over at the woman, surprised to know that detail about them.

Eugenia nodded, "Yeah. You would've liked him. You two, you were cut of the same cloth." the older woman continued, "You know, you live long enough, Emma, you lose enough people… you learn to appreciate the memories you have. Stop worrying about the ones you never got to make." The woman had a point. She knew, deep down that Emma was interested in Regina. "Regina hasn't lived as long as I have. She isn't as bad as she seems."

Emma looked over at her, "She doesn't seem so bad to me."

The blonde soon returned after dropping off Eugenia at her destination.

"Hello?" Emma called out, as she had to enter Regina's house to leave the trucks keys on a hook where they belonged.

The house sounded empty, Emma looked around for any sign of life other than her own.

Silence.

As Emma stood between a hallway and turned her head towards a room filled with pieces of furniture all covered in white long sheets. The room looked untouched.

The blonde couldn't help going into the room, and lifting up one of the sheets revealing a grand piano. As she lifted the lid, revealing the black and white keys to the instrument, her fingers instinctively began playing a tranquil and soft melody.

Henry was making his way down the same hallway, making whooshing sounds, and swinging a lightsaber playing Jedi, when he heard that same melody coming from the room.

Henry wouldn't be Regina's if his curiosity didn't get the best of him.

The boy's head appeared just outside the door frame, watching Emma as she gracefully played those keys.

All that stopped as Emma saw Regina's friend dropping her off onto the driveway making the blonde snap out of her playing, and covering everything up as it was.

* * *

It had gotten dark, Regina found herself making a lasagna with Henry while they danced in the kitchen with music going on loud.

Henry loved his father, but he shared this magical bond with his mother that anyone could see. And he loved cooking with his mom. As much as dancing, as they were both dancing together in the kitchen when Emma popped her head in through the door the wish them a good night.

"Night all." Emma said through the music playing loudly.

Henry however had other plans.

"Do you like lasagna?" the boy asked Emma, inviting her to stay and have dinner with them.

Regina immediately cut in, "No. Henry, I'm sure Emma already has other plans."

"Do you?" Henry asked insisting she'd stay.

How could Emma resist?

As she began to walk away from the door and into the kitchen, "I can't remember the last time I had a plan." Emma said as she began moving her feet and hips to the rhythm of the music as Henry kept dancing happily. "You got dance moves, kid? Show me what you got."

Regina would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying the sight of Emma dancing with Henry; even when she tried not looking at them so much.

By the end of dinner, Regina was picking up the plates as Henry was having the best of times conversing with Emma.

"Mom ran track. She was suuuuuper fast." Henry informed Emma.

"I wasn't that good." Regina said as she made her way from the dining area towards the kitchen.

"Is that why you got a scholarship to Tulane? Because you weren't any good." Henry challenged as his mom made her way back into the dining room and sat down.

"Okay. Once upon a time I was pretty good." She said to Emma, then leaned to look at her son. "Are you happy?"

"You went to Tulane?" Emma asked, wanting to know more about Regina.

"No, I went to state to be closer to home. We had some personal stuff come up." Regina clarified.

Henry jumped right in, as he looked over at Emma, "She got pregnant. With me." the boy said proudly.

"Thank you, Henry." Regina said in a slight embarrassed tone, as Emma's eyebrows shot up to her hairline as she looked at the boy. "Isn't it your night for the dishes?" the brunette asked her son.

Henry rolled his eyes, but got up from his chair and made his way into the kitchen to wash his own plate.

"Thank you." His mother said with a smile.

"Do you still run competitively?" Emma asked the brunette.

Regina turned towards Emma quickly shaking her head. "Oh, no. Now I just do it to clear my head. It's a lot cheaper than therapy."

"So is walking." Emma told her. Regina's eyes looking down in shame, remembering the time she thought of Emma as a crazy person just because she walked miles from Colorado; now understanding the reason behind Emma's walks.

As Emma saw Henry coming back into the dining room to join them, she asked, "Who plays chess?"

"Me." Henry told her, standing beside his mom.

"Me too." Emma replied.

"I bet I can beat you." Henry challenged.

"What's the bet?" Emma asked the boy.

"Dishes tonight." said Henry.

"Dishes tonight, against the pooper scooper tomorrow." Emma challenged as Henry smirked and shook Emma's hand sealing their bet. "I have to warn you, I'm not bad."

Their chess game went on for a long while. Henry was good. Real good, way better than Emma thought a boy his age would be. Henry was a smart kid, no doubt who took after his mother.

Emma had met her match with this kid. She couldn't figure out how he would block all her moves in both games they had played. After a while of thinking of her next move, Emma finally decided on one, only to be beaten by the small boy.

"Checkmate. Detergent is under the sink." Henry said proudly as Emma was left practically scratching her head while Regina was smirking from a distance as she watched them.

* * *

Emma's hands were buried in soap as her sleeves were rolled up to prevent them from getting wet from dish scrubbing. "You have to admit, I played better the second time."

"Sure, until your second move." Henry reminded the blonde as he sat on a chair, while Regina was standing next to Emma by the sink.

"Do you have any other secret talents I should know about?" Emma asked Henry.

"You're the one with the secret." Henry told her.

Time froze - literally. Emma's hands stopped scrubbing, green and brown eyes turned to look at Henry in question.

"I saw her playing the piano." Henry revealed.

For a moment the blonde thought it had to do with Regina's picture being in Emma's possession. It wasn't that Emma completely forgot about giving the picture back, she just needed to figure out a way to say it. It wasn't easy. And truthfully… Emma didn't mind keeping it.

"Really?" Regina asked as she walked away from the sink.

Emma's hands continued their scrubbing. "Yeah. I saw it when I put the keys back."

"She's really good." Henry said as he leaned his chin against the back of the chair.

"Hey, you're not too bad yourself." Emma continued, "Why don't you play something for us?"

"How about a magic trick instead?" Henry asked, changing that conversation.

"Okay." Emma stared at Henry as he ran off to get a deck of cards.

Regina explained to the blonde, "He hates playing for people. He doesn't think that he's good enough."

* * *

With Emma and Regina sitting on the living room couch, Henry was in front of the blonde with his deck of cards spread out like a fan in his hand.

"Ordinary deck." Henry said as he held the deck in front of Emma.

"Wow. Okay." Emma replied, keeping her eyes on the deck.

As Henry grabbed the thick deck in his small hands to shuffle them, the cards suddenly flew off, causing the boy to smile in shyness, as Emma laughed lightly with the boy. "Oh, it's alright. Show me again." she encouraged the boy.

Henry tried again, "Tell me when to stop." he instructed.

"Stop." Emma said, her eyes on the deck.

Henry held the deck spread out, revealing the card Emma chose in front of her, "Memorize the card, and I am not looking." his head turned away to verify he did not see the card she chose.

"Got it." Emma replied, as Henry held up the deck in front of Emma, waving his fingers in the air just above the deck.

"Let me give it a little magic." Henry said, as the card that Emma chose came up on it's own.

Emma laughed with a smile on her face, "Wow! I didn't know you were a magician too."

"Wait until you see this one." Henry said excitedly.

Regina then sat beside Henry, grabbing a hold of the deck from her son's hands, "Henry, it's past your bedtime."

Henry held the deck even tighter as he looked at his mother, "Wait. This is the best one."

Emma cut in, "It's okay. You can show me tomorrow."

Henry started to fight his mom for the deck, Regina leaned in to catch his eyes with her own, "Henry, say good night to Emma, now. Come on."

The deck went flying off both their grip, cards everywhere, as Henry stood up suddenly upset. "I just wanted to show her a trick!" He told his mother as he ran off to his room.

Regina shook her head at her son's reaction. "I'm sorry. He's usually not-"

Emma began picking up the cards from the table. "It's fine."

Regina turned to help Emma with the cards. "My brother taught him a few tricks. Magic was kind of their thing. We lost him last year." The brunette continued, "He was a Marine too. It's been hard on Henry." Regina suddenly locked eyes with Emma. "It's been hard on all of us."

Emma had looked into those eyes many times. But, God, they were really something seeing them in person, right in front of her. She could swear she stopped breathing.

* * *

"I'm glad you came." Regina said to Emma with a smile as she walked outside with her.

In that moment Eugenia was being dropped off from spending a day out with her friends. As she was making her way up the porch, she chuckled in delight from being slightly drunk, as Emma caught her, saving her from a fall.

The older woman happily cupped Emma's face, "Aren't you helpful, dear. Very helpful. Isn't she helpful?" She asked as she looked at Regina.

"Have you been drinking?" Regina asked her.

"Oh, you know, I had a little something called Moscow Mule. It sounds terrible but it was so good." As Eugenia made her way inside the house, Emma had been thinking about how to tell Regina about her picture, since Henry called her out on having a secret.

Once Regina turned back to face Emma to say good night, Emma spoke, "Look, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you. I never fully explained how-" Emma's own words caught in her throat in that moment as she locked eyes once again with the brunette. She knew she needed to tell her eventually, but it wasn't as easy as it seemed. Especially when Regina's eyes were piercing into Emma's soul in that very moment. Her way towards Emma had changed, she felt it. They both had opened up to each other tonight in a small way.

Emma shook her head in frustration, "I'm sorry, I can't find the right words."

"It's all right. Another time, maybe. After all, I'm not going anywhere." Regina assured her. "Good night, Emma." Regina spoke as she made her way inside the house, closing the door behind her.

Something in Regina had definitely changed towards Emma that night. As for Emma… there was no doubt anymore - she felt something for this woman.

Emma went home that night, oblivious to the fact that Robin was parked outside Regina's house, seeing them on the porch enjoying their conversation.

Emma became frustrated with herself as soon as she made it home. With her hands placed on the back of her head, Emma grunted, taking Regina's picture out of her pouch, placing it face down underneath one of her books on a small table she had by her front door.

She had feelings for Regina, and that made it harder for her to say what she came here to say.

Seeing Regina in that picture for so many years was totally different from seeing her in front of her every day. She needed to keep seeing her.

* * *

It was a sad day. The anniversary of Regina's brother's death.

That morning, as Eugenia gathered roses to take his grave, Regina was still getting ready, her hair still wet from the shower.

It was indeed a sad day.

Regina sat outside the garden area, on a bench, still sad from visiting her brother's tomb. The garden was their spot. It held special meaning for her. But something inside of her snapped as she began cutting up all the roses and breaking two giant flower pots; screaming and crying out of sadness, frustration and pain.

Emma had been observing her through a window of the office when she ran out, grabbing a hold of Regina as her arms wrapped around her body. "Regina! No! Come on, stop it!"

The blonde held her tighter, as Regina tried getting away from her grip until she broke down sobbing.

Emma took steps back, keeping her hold on Regina as she sat down on the bench, as she sat Regina on her lap. "Come on." Emma murmured as she felt the brunette's body relax in her arms, her hand caressing her back for comfort. "It's okay. It's okay."

She sat there with Regina in silence for as long as the brunette needed to feel better.

Regina finally spoke with sadness still in her voice, "At first they wouldn't tell us anything. Just that friendly fire was a possibility."

Emma sat quietly, keeping her eyes on Regina as she continued.

"So it's a year ago today… and the official investigation into the death of Sergeant... " Regina's voice begins to break. "August… Mills… is still ongoing. That's the worst part. Not knowing." She shakes her head as she continues, "I would give anything to know that he didn't die for nothing." Her eyes meeting Emma's.

Regina went on telling Emma stories about her brother, how they were inseparable as kids, how she supervised the day August built the brick wall that formed part of the garden area - Regina mostly reading and drinking iced tea.

Emma chuckled at the image of Regina supervising. That is so Regina.

Feeling slightly better, she went on telling Emma about a day she couldn't find her book, so she asked August about it, only to discover that he had made it a part of the brick wall he had built. Regina pointed towards the wall as she stood up with Emma following behind to show her her brother's masterpiece.

Smiling at the memory of that day, she continued, "God, I was so mad at him and he just laughed."

Emma kept her eyes on that laugh, as it turned to a sob again. The blonde wanted to keep her safe in that moment, she felt the need to protect her from any pain she felt - so she did the best thing she could think of in that moment, wrapping her arms around her once again, she held Regina in a tight hug, her chin resting at the top of the brunette's head.

Regina was thankful, but she also felt bad for getting that way and venting out to Emma.

"I'm sorry." she murmured.

Emma shaking her head, "It's okay."

The blonde's green eyes never leaving Regina's lovely features. "You have a great laugh, you know that? I wish I could hear it more."

Brown eyes locked right onto green ones.

Emma was very attractive, of that Regina was certain, which is why she tried so hard to avoid her any chance she got. But now… there was something in the way Emma was staring into her eyes that just made Regina want to give in.

"Why don't you try telling me a joke?" asked Regina.

"Because you're gonna have to get a few beers in me before I start telling you jokes." replied Emma.

"Okay." was all Regina could say, as Emma nodded in agreement. "Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

_We are halfway through this story guys! But, don't worry! There is more to write, and I am working on other fics as well, that given the amazing reviews all of you keep providing me with, I will be posting here soon. ;) Don't forget to leave those feedbacks down below. They make my day every time. Also, I got a request that I should write up The Notebook into a SQ fic... what do you guys say? lol Happy Sunday my fellow SQ'ers!_

* * *

That same night, Emma found herself relaxing in her home with her feet up, reading one of her books. Well, she was reading. Now her thoughts seemed to be focused on a certain brunette.

Little did she know that now, that very same brunette found herself lost in her thoughts as well. Regina was lying in Henry's bed, while the boy read one of his Harry Potter books out loud for his mother to hear. Her eyes focused on her son's hanging ornaments of the solar system on the ceiling of the room.

As much as it worried Regina to allow herself to feel something for Emma, she couldn't help but _feel_ something already. The sight of her alone, made Regina feel things she hadn't in a really long time and even though she worried about Robin finding out - what she clearly felt wanted to get the best of her. There was clearly attraction blooming from both ends. Regina could tell in the way the blonde looked at her every time they saw each other.

She could get lost in those green eyes of hers.

Emma Swan wasn't as bad as Regina thought she was. She'd be lying if she said she didn't love the feeling of having Emma's arms wrapped around her - protecting her from the pain she was feeling earlier that day.

Just like she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to feel those arms wrapped her around her again.

"Mom!" The boy nudged his mother, waking her from her thoughts. "You're not listening."

"I'm listening, honey." She assured her son, as she cuddled up more to him, reading along with him this time.

* * *

Days came and went as Regina didn't mind having Emma around anymore. Henry would help Emma with her chores, as they would bathe the dogs while Regina and her grandmother would work on their garden.

Henry grew curious towards the dog tags hanging around Emma's neck, as he took one in his grasp while the blonde brushed the shedded fur off a golden retriever.

"What's the dog tag for?" the boy asked.

Taking both dog tags in her grasp, the blonde explained to the boy, as she showed them to him, "This one is mine and the black one is in memory of my friend Graham."

"So they're like friendship bracelets?" Henry asked Emma.

"Yeah, you can say that."

As they were done brushing the dog, Emma took the comb still in hand, placing it on Henry's hair. "Alright, you're next." the blonde teased, causing the boy to push her hand away, making a run for it out of the barn.

"No!"

"Hey, where are you going? Come back here!" The blonde hot on the boy's trail. "Come here, I'm gonna make a Marine out of you!"

Heads popped up at the sound of the boy's screams as Emma caught up with him, the dog joining them in the playful struggle. Causing sounds of laughter escape the boy's mother and grandmother at the sight of them playing.

* * *

As the weekend rolled around, Henry waited on the porch looking as cute as can be in his little white and blue baseball uniform, a pitching glove on his right hand.

Emma was running around in the training area with a canine while Regina and Eugenia were occupied with gardening.

As Robin's car drove up the driveway, honking his horn to alert them of his presence, Henry excitedly running towards his car. "Dad! I've been practicing all week!" the boy said as he made his way into the passenger side; Regina walking up towards the car. "Hey." She greeted Robin.

"Hey." He greeted back, turning his gaze towards Emma who was too occupied with training the animal. "How's soldier girl working out for ya?"

Ignoring his question on Emma, Regina leaned onto the roof of the car, speaking to Robin in a low tone of voice. "Do me a favor. Try to remember this is a charity game."

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?" Robin asked, already feeling bothered by Regina's request.

"Don't push him too hard, okay?" She explained, only causing Robin to snap his fingers at her, and feel even more irritated with her.

"You know what? When Henry's on your time, you guys can do whatever want. You can plant your flowers, you can do your crochet, play the fiddle - whatever. When he's with me, we do it my way." Robin snapped quietly.

Regina leaned into the passenger side, giving her son a kiss goodbye for the day, not wanting to waste her time arguing with the man. "Bye, sweetie."

"Bye, mom." Henry replied.

"Seat belt." Regina lastly said as she walked away from the car, not paying any attention to Robin.

"Give the kid some room to breathe." Robin said out loud (always wanting to have the last word) as he got into his car and drove off.

The canine Emma was training in that moment suddenly jumping out of the area to run after the car, causing Emma to jump the fence and run right after the animal.

* * *

For the day, Regina and her grandmother were at the town's festival selling their flowers to customers. They loved taking part in the festival, it also wasn't bad to have some extra money in their pockets. People did love their gardening.

"I'm going to head on home. I'll be back later in the day to help you pack up." Regina informed her grandmother as she kissed her goodbye.

Robin's car was pulling up earlier than expected, as he made his way to the passenger side to open the door for his son who was holding a bloody tissue paper up to his face, Regina made her way quickly down the steps to see her to her son.

"Hey. What happened?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"We won!" Henry exclaimed.

"Oh, he took his eye off a ground ball." Robin replied, not finding it to be a big deal.

As Regina kneeled down to get a better look at her son's injury, Robin continued. "It's not as bad as it looks. He just got a little nose bleed."

Henry cut in, excitement in his voice to tell his mother all about the game. "I still stopped it! Got my glove down, kept my body in front. Only one run score!"

Robin laughed as he patted his son on the back. "That's right. It was the play of the game, huh? Might make a man out of him yet."

"Go inside and take a shower. I'll be right there, okay?" Regina told Henry, as he immediately obeyed, running into the house.

"Bye, dad!" Henry shouted.

"See you later, buddy." The man replied as he saw the angry expression in Regina's face. "What? It was an accident." He said with annoyance in his voice, as he handed her Henry's backpack.

"You really don't see it." Regina said.

"See what?" Robin asked, still annoyed.

"That boy would run through a brick wall for you." Regina hot on his trail, feeling angry.

"What does that have to do with him not being able to field a ground ball?"

Regina knew when to stop. She could tell when arguing with the man was completely pointless. This being one of those moments.

"Okay. Don't worry about it. Just go home." The brunette told him as she began to walk away from him, wanting to drop the subject.

In a matter of seconds, Robin grew angry and grabbed a hold of Regina's arm, turning her back around to face him. "Hey. Wait a second! Who do you think you're talking to, huh?"

Regina yanked her arm away from him, placing her other hand up in front of his chest. "Okay - Robin, calm down."

Grabbing a hold of her arm again, rougher this time, Robin shouted, "No, you calm down! Now let me tell you something." He continued in a warning tone this time as he pointed towards the house with his index finger and looked her dead in the eyes. "That's my son in there too, you know. And I can take that boy anytime I want. You got that?"

"Let go of my arm." Regina voiced as she kept trying to pull away from his firm, strong grasp. But the man wouldn't budge as he kept his grasp on her. "Let go of my arm!"

"You should do as she says." Emma voiced in a calm, but warning tone - her eyes never leaving Robin.

How long had Emma been leaning against the office door frame; I couldn't say for sure. But, she was there, and in no way was she going to allow this man to continue to hurt the woman she loved.

As Robin kept his hold on Regina's arm, his head and gaze were now turned towards the blonde.

"Let go of her arm." Emma warned him again.

Regina was able to yank her arm away from Robin's grasp this time, as the man just stood there, frozen, literally having a staring contest with Emma.

The sound of a door slamming shut sounded in the background as Regina went inside the house in that very moment.

If Robin didn't think much of Emma when he first saw her - he _really_ hated her now.

As he began taking steps back towards the driver's side of his car - keeping his deathly glare on the blonde, Emma kept hers on him as well even then, I could almost swear she didn't even bother blinking; watching the man's every move as he made his way to his car.

As Robin opened the door to the driver's side, his index finger then lifted up in the air, pointing towards Emma in a menacing gesture; only resulting in Emma arching a brow at Robin's warnings.

If that was supposed to remotely frighten Emma, it wasn't working.

She's dealt with worse situations than a jerk like Robin.

Emma didn't move from that door frame until she saw Robin's car driving away, going back to her daily duties immediately right after.

* * *

Inside the house, Regina was cleaning up her son's bloody nose as the boy stood in the bathroom in nothing but his underwear. "I sure hope this heals up before your birthday." the brunette told him as she lightly dabbed at his nose with a wet cloth. "Your friends parents are going to think that I beat you." she joked.

"I don't have to have a party." Henry continued, "Dad says I'm getting old for them."

"That is ridiculous. Of course you are going to have a party. You only turn nine once." Regina told her son.

"You only turn every age once." Henry argued, gaining a glare from his mother.

"Shower. Now." she ordered her son, which he obeyed.

There was a knock at the door, as Regina made her way down the stairs with Henry's baseball uniform in hand.

"Thank you for that." Regina said to Emma, as the blonde made her way through the door - a loyal Zeus waiting outside on the porch for her.

"He can't really take Henry away from you, can he?" the blonde asked.

"You haven't met Robin's father." replied Regina.

"Why don't you just leave?" asked the blonde.

Regina continued as she picked up a few things around the house, making her way into another room of the house. "If I tried to take Henry out of Hamden, I could lose him altogether."

"It's none of my business, but how did you two end up together? I mean, what-"

"What possessed me to marry him?" Regina's cutting in, as she moved around the laundry room. "Picture this. Senior year, he was captain of the football team. I thought that I was in love, then I got pregnant. He asked, I said yes." Regina continued her story as her head poked out of the laundry room. "Only thing is, he didn't quite realize; I expected him to stop dating."

Regina explained to Emma, that even if she could leave she wouldn't chose to. She loved this town, it's where she and her brother grew up and she would love nothing more but to have Henry grow up in it as well.

And no matter if she did leave, at the end of the day; it wouldn't change the fact that Robin was Henry's rightful father.

"I just want to make sure you're okay." Emma told Regina, as her green eyes pierced her brown ones yet again - causing her to go numb inside.

"Thank you." was all the brunette could word.

"I'll see you in the morning." at that being said, Emma turned and walked out heading home for the day with Zeus by her side; leaving Regina frozen in thought yet again, maybe even butterflies in her stomach, as her hand found its way to her stomach.

If looks could kill, Regina would happily drop dead every time Emma's piercing green eyes looked right into hers.

Not only was this soldier too good to be true, but by God, she was beautiful.

It was then that the brunette took off running as she reached the front porch.

"Hey!" she shouted as the Emma's head turned immediately towards the house. "When are we going to get those beers?" she asked.

Standing gracefully across the house with her golden locks shining bright as the sunlight hit directly at them, "I won't forget." Emma replied with a smile spread across her face, as she walked on home.

* * *

"It's just a casual beer between co-workers." Regina assured her grandmother who was lying in bed with a book, giving her granddaughter a knowing smirk

The older woman only nodded at Regina who was peeking in through the door frame, "Mm-hm."

"It's not a date." Regina assured, wearing a simple white blouse with a pink, long skirt.

"Did I say anything?" Eugenia asked her granddaughter, knowing well this was a date, as she glared down at her book again.

* * *

They had gone off that night to a small outdoor bar. Emma wearing a light gray long sleeve shirt, complemented by a pair of tight dark blue jeans. Her sleeves rolled up her forearms.

Regina had had finished her beer by then, she felt pretty calm in Emma's company. This is the most they've talked since they've known each other.

"Do you think that life has a plan for you?" Regina asked Emma as they sat by the bar area.

Emma chuckled at the question, looking into Regina's eyes at all times. "If it does, it hasn't shared it with me." the blonde replied.

"Why did you enlist?" the brunette asked, deciding that tonight she wanted to know everything about Emma Swan.

"It was a family business." replied Emma with a smile creeping up on her lips.

"Ah. I had you figured for a military brat. Your father was a Marine?" she asked Emma.

"And his dad before him." Emma replied with a nod.

"So you signed up for them?" Regina grew curious.

"The first tour was for them. The second and third were for the guys that were still out there." Emma said proudly.

Regina couldn't help but admire her for her courage and strength. It was then that a smile began forming on her lips, as she turned her head to glance at the clock the bar had on one of the walls. "What time do you think it is?" she asked Emma.

"Am I boring you?" Emma asked her.

Regina's smile becoming bigger as she stood up from her stool, Emma not being able to take her eyes away from that smile. "I want to show you something." Regina continued as she began to walk away, "Come on. We gotta go."

Emma quickly chugged down what was left of her beer before she hurried out, catching up with the beautiful brunette.

* * *

Regina drove to a spot she never shared with anyone. It was a boat dock, with trees and leaves all over, the moon reflecting in the water, with a single white fishing boat tied up to shore. It looked as if it hadn't been touched in years, but anything that had to do with Regina Mills - Emma grew to love.

As they made their way up the dock, Regina spoke, "This is where I come when I want to be alone."

"She a beauty." Emma replied.

"Dad grew up around boats. He was a vet, but he loved to fish. Mom was a music teacher. She couldn't stand it." the brunette smiled at her many memories surrounding her parents.

"You never mentioned your parents before." Emma stated, as she walked closely beside Regina up the dock.

"They died in a car accident when we were very young." the brunette replied as she looked over to Emma.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Emma said as her words were cut off by the brunette.

"It was a fair question. I guess that's why August and I were so close. We were so lucky to have our grandmother." Regina said as Emma stepped into the boat, taking Regina's hand into her own as her other hand was placed on the brunette's waist; ever so delicately helping her step inside it.

For a moment Regina froze as she got to feel Emma's hands on her this time.

Her arms were one thing, but her hands… Regina quickly spoke up and turned to step inside the steering area, pulling on a string which turned on a plain light bulb.

"Dad took August fishing all the time." Regina continued, "When he taught him how to steer this thing, he couldn't have been more than six or seven."

"What about you?" Emma asked as the brunette grabbed a flask of whiskey from a small compartment. "I love this boat." Regina said with a smile on her face as she stepped out of the captain's area. "I know she doesn't look like much now, but she could really fly." she assured, as she took a drink from the flask, placing it against Emma's chest.

"We should take her out sometime." the blonde replied as she took the flask from Regina's hand.

No doubt, Regina was catching a slight buzz from their night of drinks, but the brunette loved the idea of opening up to Emma for the first time in her life.

"No. Can't even get her started now." Regina told Emma.

"That's too bad." was all Emma could say.

* * *

Emma wasn't about to let Regina drive her truck back into town, even if it was just a slight buzz.

As the blonde pulled up in front of her own home, she placed it in park as she glanced over at a laughing and happy Regina.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" Emma asked.

Regina looked over to Emma from the passenger seat, "I'm perfectly sober, thank you very much." she assured.

"Hold on." Emma replied, as she stepped out of the drivers side, making her way around, opening the door for Regina to step out of the truck with her.

Which Regina did as soon as Emma motioned with her hand for her to step out.

As they both walked up to the front of the truck, Regina spoke, "You do realize we're going to have to do this all again." Regina pressed on, as her eyes kept shifting from Emma's eyes to Emma's lips, and back to her eyes, "You never told me that joke."

Of course, Emma's eyes couldn't help but stare back and forth to the brunette's luscious lips and back to her brown eyes as well.

This night had been beyond perfect for Emma and she wanted Regina to know that. She needed this night to be just as perfect for the brunette.

The blonde then shifted her body at a better angle in front of the brunette, "Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Emma asked, causing Regina to freeze up once again as both their eyes met, and studied each other's lips in a matter of seconds.

There was no denying anymore what they both wanted in that very moment.

Lips gently pressed onto lips as Emma slowly leaned in, tilting her head as she placed the most delicate of kisses on Regina's bare lips.

Time stopped.

Regina found herself responding to Emma's kiss in the very same way.

She'd been wanting to kiss Emma ever since she felt her arms wrap around her that day. Maybe even the drinks she took gave her courage to give in, maybe it was the butterflies in her stomach that she felt again in that very moment as Emma's lips delicately moved hers. But she wanted it just as bad as Emma did in that moment.

It wasn't until one of Emma's hands crept its way up and planted itself on Regina's waist that lips softly parted, leaving a pair of brown and green eyes to lock into each other's embrace.

Both their eyes alone had given into their desires long before their lips did.

This night went to being perfect to magical and Emma wanted more of it.

Without anymore hesitation, Emma slowly leaned in for yet another kiss as she felt Regina's hand rest on her forearm. And as much as Regina wanted it too, she couldn't help but feel scared as well, as she then pulled away.

"I'm sorry." the brunette murmured with a shake of her head, her body shifting away from Emma's. "I'm sorry." she continued, "It's been so long."

"It's alright." Emma murmured as her green eyes locked onto Regina's once again.

Regina's worries washed away then and there as she stared into the blonde's eyes. This night had been so perfect for her, better than she anticipated it would be. And even surrounded by the night alone made Emma Swan look irresistible.

All the brunette could do was lean into the very little space that was left between her and the blonde soldier; their lips embracing once again in a delicate kiss.

Emma loved the feeling of Regina's lips on her own. No question.

The blonde's hand came up slowly to rest upon the brunette's neck as the kiss gracefully broke again, leaving their foreheads resting against each other's.

"You should be kissed every day, every hour, every minute." Emma whispered, as they locked lips again.

The night would have continued to be magically perfect, if their kiss hadn't been interrupted by the sound of a car approaching with bright headlights.

As they both glanced at the pair of bright lights ahead and the police officer walking up to them with his flashlight shining towards them.

Regina began taking a few steps forward. "Robin?" Regina voiced as her hand shield the light from her eyes.

Luckily, it wasn't Robin.

"Oh, Danny!" Regina said, irritation in her voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Put that down!" she told him, as her hands were still trying to shield her eyes from his flashlight.

"Well, you were doing fifty through town." the officer stated, knowing well they were driving the speed limit.

"Oh, the hell we were!" Regina told him, feeling more upset, mostly because she knew very well who was behind all this. "Robin put you up to this didn't he? Didn't he?!" She asked, suddenly feeling so embarrassed with Emma.

"Regina, you need to go home." Danny continued as he looked over to Emma, "Let's just say it never happened."

That was all the confirmation Regina needed to know she was right.

Emma feeling Regina's embarrassment radiating off of her could only say one thing, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's me that's sorry." Regina replied as she became furious for having this moment destroyed, as she got into her truck and drove off.

Emma stood there, watching her leave.


	6. Chapter 6

_This a bit of a short chapter, but I know you guys will enjoy it all the same! :) thank you to everyone who has been following along, taking your time to read and enjoy this story as much as I've been having a blast writing it. Don't forget to leave your wonderful feedbacks! They motivate me to write more. ;)_

* * *

Their night may have been ruined, but one thing was certain - the kisses they shared that night was what Regina needed to know that she too felt something for Emma.

Emma had gone out that day to buy more big bags of hard food for the kennel to be supplied with, and other extra supplies for herself that she would put to good use later.

Emma was unloading the truck of all the canine bags, tossing them over her shoulder, bringing them down one by one.

Her hair pulled back in a ponytail, streaks of hair hanging over her face. Wearing a simple white t-shirt with her sleeves rolled up, exposing her sculpted arm muscles every time she lifted a bag off of the truck.

To this Regina took notice, as she was observing her through the kitchen window, lost in a daze of thoughts on how perfectly sculpted the blonde was.

Regina Mills had become a big fan of Emma Swan every time the sunlight was shining over her body.

She knew the soldier to have amazing features, but my God; this was one sight of Emma she had never laid eyes on until now. So much that her hand had been scrubbing the same pot for a long period of time, moving in slow circular motions - her hand lost in the soapy water.

Eugenia was in the next room, busy with her art projects she did on her spare time. When she too took notice of Regina's lost look.

Her head automatically turned towards the window to confirm that the one responsible for her granddaughter's dumbfounded look was no other than Emma Swan. This bringing a smirk to her face.

"Well that's as clean as it'll ever be." the older woman couldn't help to say, making Regina jump - literally jump, so much that the pot dropped from her hand into the sink, causing splashes of water.

As she quickly caught it, trying to act like nothing happened, she miserably failed as the soapy water inside the pot went all over the sink and out (wetting her in the process) once she tipped it to throw it away, causing a shriek to escape the brunette's lips this time.

To that, Regina just placed the pot upside down on the drying rack and walked away like a soldier in formation, leaving the older woman to chuckle and shake her head.

* * *

It was late night, and Emma had gone to Regina's spot to try and fix her father's fishing boat as a surprise for her.

Music was playing at a low volume from a small radio she had found plugged up to the wall while she worked. When, without warning a power outage happened leaving the blonde in nothing but darkness.

"Shit." was all Emma could manage to say.

Henry was in the dining area with candles to light up the room as he read a book on chess as he moved the pieces in front of him. His head turned when he heard a light knock and a voice call his name.

As the boy opened the door, seeing it was Emma who came to check on them; he placed his chess book in front of her, "You should really read this when I'm done. I think it could really help you." the boy teased.

"Who says I need any help?" the blonde asked.

"My undefeated record." replied Henry.

To this, Emma raised a brow at the boy not admitting her defeat, "Is that so?"

"I guess you're looking for mom." Henry asked her.

"What makes you think that?" asked Emma.

The boy rolled his eyes to Emma's question, "She's in the barn."

Nothing got past this kid.

As Henry returned to his chess lesson, Emma made her way towards the barn where Regina was kneeled down in front of some candles as she lid them up.

"Henry. Light." she said, thinking her son was still standing behind her, but was surprised to see Emma as her head turned over her shoulder.

She immediately stood up on two feet, "What are you-?" was all the brunette managed to say as her own words caught in her throat.

Jesus. Was there ever any moment where Emma didn't look irresistible? Even now in the dark, with only candle light complementing the room did she manage to look gorgeous.

"I just wanted to stop by and make sure you're okay." the blonde said as her legs began taking gentle steps towards the brunette. Whenever Emma was in front of Regina - ever since the kisses they shared that night; it was as if her entire body had a mind of its own.

"You just wanted to stop by? How mysterious." Regina murmured as brown eyes focused on green.

She knew Emma to be on alert when it came to her safety, but right now, she knew the blonde wanted more - as did Regina.

"Okay. I wanted to see you." Emma murmured.

With their faces only inches apart, lips came closer together, sealing in a passionate kiss. Emma's hands immediately began to wonder over Regina's hips, as Regina's hand rested upon Emma's cheek.

"Mom!" Henry shouted across the front porch of the house, causing their kiss to break, but not their embrace.

Regina held onto Emma, as she looked away to shout at her son, while the blonde's face buried itself into the brunette's neck. "What is it sweetie?!"

"The ice cream is melting! Can I just eat it?!" the boy shouted back.

A chuckle escaped the brunette's lips as her hold became even more firm on Emma's own body. "Just put it in a bowl first!" she replied to her son who quickly ran inside to have himself a feast with all the ice cream.

As soon as nothing else was heard but both Emma and Regina's rapid breathing, both their lips came back together in a hungry kiss this time. The blonde's arms wrapped around the brunette's body some more, as Regina walked forward as Emma walked backward without either lips unlocking from that hungry kiss.

As Emma sat back on a wooden old chair, Regina immediately straddled the blonde's lap; making Emma's hands travel underneath the brunette's skirt as her hands immediately cupped her butt cheeks, down to the back of her thighs.

Regina's eyes remained closed to the feeling of Emma's hands on her thighs and her lips on her chest, just a top her breasts.

They both wanted each other, but it wasn't the right moment yet, as the power suddenly came back on, revealing a happy Henry munching down on some vanilla ice cream.

As Emma looked up at that smile she grew to love so much over the years in her time of service and arrival to this town, Regina brought her forehead against the blonde's.

"Feel like some ice cream?" the brunette asked, still smiling down at Emma; to which Emma only nodded with a smile of her own.

* * *

It was safe to say, they were both happy. So much, that both women spent a day out by a lake along with Henry and even Zeus.

Regina sat by watching as Emma showed Henry how to row a boat. Henry grew to love Emma, just as Eugenia did - just as Regina did. For this she was thankful, her son needed another paternal figure in his life apart from his grandmother and herself. Why not another mom? Emma seemed to love Henry just as much as she seemed to love Regina.

Henry went off playing with Zeus as now both women found themselves in the water. Emma carrying Regina in her arms to prevent her from getting wet, and placing her on to the boat. It was perfect. Yeah - they were as happy as can be. But, even too much happiness scared Regina…

* * *

"Go ahead. Say it." Regina flat out said to her grandmother as they were driving back home one fine day.

"Say what?" Eugenia asked calmly, knowing perfectly that Regina would end up falling for Emma.

"Oh, don't be shy now. You know you want to." replied the brunette. To which the older woman only looked over to her with a smirk. "'I told you so.' There. Feel better?" continued Regina, "So you were right. Only thing is, it's not going to work out. No one can be this good, they never are. Eventually, it will end. Things will get awkward. She'll quit the kennel, Henry will be heartbroken and it will be all my fault." she finished with worry in her voice now.

"Yeah. And he'll grow up hating you. He'll move far away, he'll never call. I'll be dead and you'll be alone. Forever." Eugenia replied, which caused Regina only to feel more worried about the situation should it go sour.

All the older woman could do at that moment was chuckle at how worried her granddaughter was being.

The day of Henry's birthday party was here. People were talking amongst themselves, as some of Henry's friends were gathered around him as he showed off his magic tricks.

Emma was leaned up against a wall post, smiling down at Henry, no doubt enjoying the sight of a happy birthday boy.

Robin was leaning up against the house, by the kitchen entrance door as his gaze was set on only Emma in that moment.

He knew.

Emma of course wasn't backing down from his stare. There they were playing the same staring contest again.

As Regina made her way into the house however to retrieve the birthday cake, Robin was hot on her trail as he made his way inside the house as well.

This made Emma stand to attention and keep watch just outside the window that leaded into the kitchen.

As Regina was placing candles on the cake and spreading out some of the icing on it, Robin was walking up to her as he looked over to see Emma was still standing there, her gaze not moving from his movements.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Robin asked Regina, obviously bothered by her presence alone.

"Henry invited her. It's his party." replied Regina. Suddenly jumping when she heard the loud thud of Robin's beer bottle as he sat it down on the kitchen counter with force.

Making his way towards the refrigerator, grabbing another beer, "You think I don't know what's going on around here?" he asked, as he twisted the cap off of the bottle, tossing aside without caring about making a mess. "I don't think I like you seeing her." He informed the brunette.

Regina kept busy with her son's cake, but looked over her shoulder at Robin, "Well, you don't have a say in it." she replied as she turned back to the cake. There was fear in her voice, but she wanted to be happy.

"I certainly have in who my son sees." He continued his warning, as he began taking steps up to Regina, "And if I was to say that his mom's unhealthy relationship with some crazy drifter… is creating an unstable environment for my son. I don't think there's a judge in the world who'd disagree with me. Certainly not in this town."

He took a drink of his beer, as he began making his way out of the door. Regina had been holding her breath. She loved Emma, of that she she was sure, but she also loved Henry and she knew Robin well enough to know he would be true to his word.

She had to end it.

So, right after the party, she decided to talk to Emma about it on the porch.

"He wants you out of my life. I can't risk losing Henry." the brunette informed Emma, as she looked out into the grass and trees, not having the courage to look at her in the eye as she broke up with her.

Emma however kept her eyes focused on her sad features. She knew Regina didn't want this, but she also knew how much Henry meant to her. "I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't come here to make things harder for you." with that being said, Emma began walking off.

It was in that moment that Regina hated herself for hurting the blonde who had done nothing but made life better for her the moment she set foot in this town.

She turned over to glance at Emma, "You don't know what I'm dealing with." she tried explaining.

Emma turned back, locking eyes with her brown ones. "I _do_ know that you deserve better than this."

The blonde then stared at her for a few moments and went on her way to her own home. Eugenia was a witness to what had just happened and she hated that Regina was letting go of a great thing over fear.

As Emma was walking home, Robin's car was driving beside her whistling a tune as he caught up to her steps, smirking knowing he had won.

"How are you doing? You want a ride?" He asked sarcastically.

Emma felt pissed for the first time in her life, but she closed her eyes; mentally counting to ten. "What do you want?" the blonde asked as she kept on walking.

"I want to get you a job. You gotta be tired of cleaning up dog shit by now." replied Robin, as a chuckle escaped his lips.

To that Emma turned to face him, as Robin stopped the car.

"I know some people, I could make a couple of calls and get you something worthy of a veteran. What do you think?" the man asked with a full on smile.

Emma kept walking on her way. She had to - or she'd end up knocking those pearly whites right out of his stupid grin. She was better than this.

Robin however, was not having it as he opened the driver's side door to stand on both feet. "Hey! You better listen to me. You don't know who you're dealing with." he warned.

"No, I know exactly who I'm dealing with. I've known guys like you my whole life. You think a gun and a badge and a name make you something because you carry them." Emma challenged him as she looked him right in the eye.

Robin warned her again, "You better watch your mouth."

"I'm done talking to you." Emma said her last word to him as she continued to walk home.

She could read this guy like the palm of her hand. It was one of the many things she learned to do in service, and knew well when a person was worth it and when they weren't. Robin wasn't.


	7. Chapter 7

_Here is another late night update to make your weekend even better my fellow readers! ;) this one is short but VERY SWEET and you've been warned, it gets a bit steamy lol I have enclosed a rating label once that part in this chapter begins and once it comes to and end - for those of you who don't care to read such part, feel free to skip it. Now, given that this is meant to be more of a romance I didn't want to go overboard on the steamy erotic stuff. But, there is still some in there, I mean it doesn't hurt to have it, does it? xD Btw, in case you want to listen along, while I was writing this chapter, I had on Look After You by The Fray on repeat. Thank you to everyone who have been following this beautiful story and who stick with me on my updates. Enjoy!_

* * *

Eugenia found herself painting one night. She loved to paint as a hobby, a way of relaxation. But her eyes kept moving towards Regina who was ironing some of her clothes and Henry's in the room next door.

Robin had always been very controlling with Regina. She saw that all her life. It couldn't possibly continue - especially not now when they were divorced and Emma was in the picture.

As the older woman's hand moved along the canvas, she spoke, "So are you planning on letting him bully you all your life?" she asked Regina.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked as her head did a quick turn to glance at the older woman.

"You heard me." Eugenia replied as she kept up with her painting and continued, "You know, sacrificing everything in life for our children is not selfless. It's ridiculous."

Regina snapped, slamming the iron down on the board as she turned to glance at her grandmother. "I am doing the best that I can!"

"Really?" Eugenia murmured and continued on her painting.

There was no doubt Regina was trying, but at the end of the day she was afraid of Robin. Always had been.

She was a strong woman, no doubt there, but Robin had a temper and truthfully she knew Henry loved his father. She didn't want him losing that.

That same night Emma found herself finishing up her repairs on the fishing boat. It took her a lot of late nights, but she wanted to surprise Regina by bringing her childhood boat to life.

* * *

The weekend was finally here as Regina was driving Henry to Robin's house for the weekend. The boy was too entertained with a rocket ship he was playing with, as he made sound effects with his mouth.

Regina kept constantly turning her head towards her son, smiling lightly at how adorable her son was; but also, realizing that no matter whom his mother chose to be with, as long as she was happy - he was happy.

And Henry did love Emma. The soldier was good for him, and by the looks of it she adored Henry.

They never got to the point to talk about how Emma would feel to raise Henry as her own if their relationship ever got any father, but something inside Regina told her that she didn't even need to ask. She knew Emma would gladly accept Henry as her own.

And she loved her for that, as well as many other reasons.

She missed her.

* * *

Robin was washing his other car as Regina was pulling up the driveway and a happy Henry raced over to his dad. Robin smiled at his boy, "Hey."

"Can I help?" Henry happily offered.

"Yeah. Why don't you grab that rag and start at the back? I'll meet you in the middle." Robin suggested his son, as he pointed towards the bucket on the ground with a blue rag hanging over it; as he walked up to Regina who was walking up to him.

"Hey." The man greeted her, "We're going to have some pizza tonight if you want to stay for dinner." he continued.

Regina had other plans…

For the first time in her life, she wasn't interested in anything this man had to say to her.

For the first time in her life, she was thinking of her own happiness for once.

A happiness that included a certain beautiful blonde waiting patiently for her to come around.

Robin had his chance with her and he blew it - many times. While Emma was offering her exactly what she deserved.

As the brunette dropped her songs backpack on the floor, she shook her head at Robin, "You know what Robin, that's not going to work anymore. I figured it out. You don't want full custody anymore than I want you to have it. You can try and take him, but I will fight you." She continued as she began striking at the man's chest with her index finger, "I will fight you and your family's lawyers."

Robin couldn't help but smile, as she's tried being tough before, but in the end he always won and he knew it. "Okay, calm down." the man said, still amused by her behavior.

Regina wasn't having it, as she shoved his hand away hard when he tried to touch her arm.

"I am a damn good mother. You know that. Everybody knows that." the brunette said in a medium high voice that made Robin a little scared then and there.

He looked around to see if any of his neighbors were seeing that he was actually taken aback by his ex's new and sudden behavior.

Regina however was enjoying her new found power.

"You want to go back to court, you just tell me when. Otherwise, you stay the hell out of my life." the brunette finished as she walked back to her truck, feeling damn proud of herself for the way she stood up to the man who had her scared all her life.

Robin was no pleased by this new found behavior, but right now Regina didn't give a damn about that. The only person she cared to see in that moment was not going to be found in Robin's house.

She made it this far. She needed to go a little father.

* * *

 **BEGINNING OF M RATED SCENE**

Emma was out back by the back entrance of her home; washing her hands. She had created a nice closed area just outside with giant wooden, rusted blue shutters, to be able to shower outside with a nice hint of privacy to it.

She was taken fully by surprise, as a slam to a door was heard as a familiar brunette walking quickly towards the blonde turning her body towards her as her lips fiercely pressed against Emma's.

The water falling from the shower head Emma had installed was falling beautifully around them; instantly soaking them, as their foreheads pressed gently together.

In that moment, Emma could breathe again.

The blonde's lips then feeded on Regina's own lips, as she bit down on the brunette's lower lip; capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, as her hands took control of Regina's body pulling her closer.

Their bodies bumping into the other side of the wash area, as Regina pushed Emma along one of the shutters, causing her body to bump closer to Emma's as Regina's hands worked the button and zipper on the blonde's jeans.

This action made Emma crazy with desire, so much that her hands were thinking on their own again as they worked their way towards Regina's thighs, just below her butt cheeks; lifting the brunette woman up with no struggle at all as she pressed her body up against the wall.

As Emma's hand worked her way just underneath the brunette's thigh, enough to have access to her now wet folds, she worked her way in slowly; knowing well she now had the permission to do so.

To this Regina took notice, as a deep sigh followed by a moan escaped her lips, her hands grabbing and pulling onto wet golden hair. Regina's body moving up and down, to the rhythm of the blonde's hand, as Emma's hand worked her magic just underneath that wet long skirt Regina had been wearing in that moment.

God, she felt amazing.

Emma had been craving the feeling of being inside of this woman ever since she laid eyes on her, and judging by how warm and soaked her walls now were, as Emma's fingers fiercely pumped in, out, in, out… so did Regina.

And if that wasn't proof enough of just how much she had been wanting Emma, the look in her brown eyes was more than enough proof as they found Emma's green ones.

Regina's eyes had taken a jet black color as Emma looked up at them as an orgasm escaped the brunette's lips.

Once wasn't nearly enough. They both needed more of it.

What had begun with a hungry desire, had turned into something slow, and full of patience as they found themselves standing just beside Emma's bed. Exchanging light and soft kisses in the process.

The blonde's hand cupped one of Regina's butt cheeks, as their kiss then became more passionate for a while, until Emma's hands worked Regina's blouse up her body, revealing the brunette's perfect form. To this gorgeous sight before her very eyes, Emma sat on her bed, as her lips and tongue began making slow trails up Regina's stomach.

It was Regina's turn to see what more Emma had to offer, as her hands worked the blonde's shirt off of her, revealing perfectly sculpted washboard abs.

Emma looked up at the sight of those gorgeous features she had studied over the years in that photograph. As Regina's hands planted themselves on Emma's blonde hair down to the sides of her face, sealing her love for the blonde with yet another passionate kiss.

As they worked their way of fully getting undressed, it had become like a fun game full of laughter and smiles, as for a moment Regina actually struggled to take the blonde's jeans off; given they were still drenched from their previous shower session.

A laugh escaped the blonde's lips as she found herself on the floor, making it easier for Regina to rid her of her stubborn jeans.

Once she did, her bra was gone as well as Regina held her close to her once again as Emma's arms quickly worked their way around Regina's back to rid her of her own bra. Gentle and sweet kisses being exchanged which quickly turned passionate.

While in bed, things kept going just as slow and passionate. It was perfect. They both had wanted this for the longest time and they both felt so alive as it was finally happening now.

Regina was able to connect with Emma in a way she had never been able to connect with anyone intimately. And Emma…

She finally felt she was where she belonged.

There wasn't a place on Regina's body that Emma's lips didn't trace. Nor a place her hands didn't touch.

The blonde had made her feel so much, that she wanted to give her the same in return. Regina wanted Emma to know that she was just as equally loved in return, as she then worked her way down the blonde's body. Her lips leaving a trail of passionate kisses, kissing every inch of her breasts, her stomach and thighs until she reached her destination of where she intended to get.

A hiss escaped Emma's lips followed by a soft moan as everything Regina was making her feel in that moment, (with her tongue worked her magic on her clit and her folds), radiated out of her body.

It went on like that for a while, as they both couldn't get enough of each other. And even though it was just them alone in that house, orgasms were kept between them, as if it were a secret for only the two women to hold onto. And it was. Soft whispers of sweet words were exchanged.

It was pure heaven.

Nothing mattered then and there but each other.

 **END OF M RATED SCENE**

Eventually both women grew exhausted as they had both passed out into a deep sleep.

With Emma's back turned against Regina, the brunette couldn't help but wake up and study Emma's tattoo she had just above on her upper back. She pulled the sheet off slowly the blonde's back for a better look.

It was beautiful cursive writing, spelling out _All Glory Is Fleeting_ right across.

The blonde was a proud soldier and even though that scared Regina, given her brother's faith - she had to also admire it.

* * *

After a few more minutes of admiring the blonde soldier's sleeping body. Clearly catching up on all that sleep she had missed on. Regina stood up from the bed as she looked at Emma's only possessions on her small desk up against the wall, by the front door.

The brunette studied every little thing on that desk. A map that Emma had been carrying with her, to the only two books she seemed to own, revealing the small picture she had been carrying throughout her third tour. To which, Regina giving all her attention to Emma's other belongings didn't come to notice.

As Regina turned to look over at Emma, seeing sleepy green eyes staring back at her; she couldn't help but smile as she placed the books back in their place and crawled back into Emma's bed where her strong arms were waiting to embrace her.

And they did, as soon as Regina straddled the blonde's form and looked directly into those piercing green eyes, "Why did you come here?" Regina murmured to the blonde.

"To find you." the soldier whispered to her, as she sat up, her arms already around Regina's form, as Regina moved forward against the blonde, causing her to lay back in bed; losing each other in another kiss filled with, what could only be described as true love.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here is another beautiful update for all my followers/readers! ;) This is yet another short but great chapter. Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. Keep them coming guys! I love reading them all, even when I can't reply to all of them. But, I do read them all. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

After Regina finally confronted Robin, she began feeling more at ease about her relationship with Emma. She felt more alive than she has in a long time.

In fact, she was so happy that together with Emma and Henry they even uncovered all the furniture in the piano room. That room had never been touched, but now Regina felt it needed life.

It was very spacious. They rolled out a new carpet for the center of the room, rearranged the furniture and piano from their previous spots. Emma and Regina even had enough space to share a dance, enjoying each other's embrace. Or for Emma to play with Henry as the boy sat on one of the sheets while the blonde dragged him along the room.

This was the happiness Regina had always hoped to have and this was the peace that Emma always wish to have, along with a great deal of happiness.

* * *

Later on, as all three rested on the couch, Henry hanging upside down with his feet laid out on the head of the couch. Eugenia made her way into the room.

"Oh, shit! Damn Marco fell and broke his wrist, bless her heart." the older woman shouted as she made her way through the room into another.

"Fifty cents to the swear jar, grandma!" the boy shouted to her.

"Who's going to play for the choir now?" the grandmother asked.

Immediately Henry pointed his little finger towards the blonde, "You could do it." said the boy, taking her out of her comfort zone.

Emma tilted her head to look down at the boy, as Regina's moved to her side to look over to Emma.

"I could." said the blonde.

"You could?" asked Regina.

"Maybe." replied Emma as she looked over at Regina, then shifted her eyes down to Henry again, playfully poking his side, "I'm gonna need your help."

"No way!" replied the boy as he flipped off the couch.

"I can't do it alone though." the blonde said as she was trying to convince the boy.

"I said I don't want to do it!" was the last thing Henry said as he took off running from them as he made his way outside getting lost in the distance.

* * *

Emma knew the boy could play, he just needed to lose his nerve of being in front of people. As she took off looking for Henry, knowing exactly where to find him, she stopped on the other side of that old bridge as she saw that the boy was indeed hiding in his tree house near the waterfront.

The blonde stepped carefully onto the old bridge, boards creaking underneath her feet as she made her way toward the tree house.

As she reached the tree house, she looked up at the boy who was already looking down at her through a window of the wooden house.

"Hey. May I join you?" Emma asked him.

"Sure." the boy replied as he continued practicing on his chess board.

As the blonde then made her way up the ladder and into the tree house, she sat in front of him on the wooden floor. It took her awhile to convince the boy on his playing in front of an audience over another game of chess.

"What if I screw up?" Henry asked her, still afraid of the idea of playing for people.

"That's the best part about performing in a church. Forgiving audience." She assured the boy, as she continued, "I can't be up there alone. I need you to be the guy next to me."

Henry grew curious.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"It's how Marines work." the blonde continued to explain, "We watch each other's backs. You don't worry about yourself. You think about the one next to you." as she held out her fist towards Henry, she finished, "All right?"

Henry immediately accepted her fist bump, bumping his own with hers; sealing the deal between them.

This brought a smile to Emma's face.

"All right!" She cheered, as she looked down at the board to prepare for her next move. "How many moves do I have left?" She then asked him.

"You're done." Henry answered, beating her yet again at another round of chess.

* * *

Emma had this way of getting through Henry, the proof was that after their chess match they went inside to practice together on the grand piano.

It was sure a surprising sight as Regina and Eugenia came home from grocery shopping to hear a beautiful melody coming from the piano room. Immediately smiling at the sight of Emma playing on the piano with a small Henry by her side, playing his part to the melody.

Concentration on both their faces.

As much time as Emma loved spending with Henry, she needed time alone with Regina as well.

Regina wanted time with the blonde just as much.

As soon as night came around and Henry was fast asleep, the brunette decided to walk Emma home and stay the night.

 **BEGINNING OF M RATED SCENE**

You could say it was envious the way they both craved one another. How much love rediated off of these two women.

They found themselves already wrapped up in each other's arms and naked bodies; wrapped up in Emma's bed sheets.

Kisses were being exchanged as Emma positioned herself on top of Regina, as the brunette gladly accepted her into her embrace; her hands softly sliding down the blonde's back.

As two fingers from Emma made their way inside Regina's wet folds, a moan quickly escaping the brunette's lips, the blonde's hips began bucking back and forth, pushing her fingers in further and further with each thrust.

A light moan escaped the blonde's lips as she felt Regina's nails dig into her skin, scraping along her sculpted back.

By the time the brunette's orgasm hit, the blonde gently rested on her body, as she lightly left a trail of kisses down her olived skinned neck, all the way down to her breasts, taking one of Regina's hardened nipples into her mouth.

Gaining another moan from the brunette as Emma's tongue was felt leaving a wet trail from the same nipple all the way to her stomach.

Eyes closed and toes curled back as Regina felt the blonde's mouth exactly where she wanted to feel it in that moment; leading to another earth shattering orgasm.

Their hands quickly came together as fingers entwined, palms squeezing together tightly for support.

It wasn't long until Regina was now straddling Emma's waist, as the blonde rested underneath to her complete mercy. Emma's hands riding up Regina's sides as hips moved to the rhythm of the other's.

The soldier's orgasm hit almost suddenly.

 **END OF M RATED SCENE**

Was it possible that with each time they were together this woman felt even more and more amazing?

Regina's hand rested on Emma's face, as the blonde sat up to meet her in a passionate kiss. Emma's strong arms wrapping around the brunette's waist as her legs wrapped around Emma's own waist.

Sighs and breaths of exhaustion were being exchanged as Regina then rested her head on Emma's shoulder, resulting in Emma to do the same.

Regina could get used to being in these arms. They brought her peace and comfort.

Emma was always so relaxed - so at peace with Regina.

As they laid in bed cuddled up to each other, faces only inches apart from one another. Regina found herself studying the blonde's beautiful features as she slept out of exhaustion. Lightly brushing a strand of golden hair from Emma's face.

Regina might've just found a new hobby.

Watching the soldier sleep with such peace and happiness was the most beautiful she has ever seen her.

Nothing could ruin this moment for her. Not even Robin, who happened to be parked just outside Emma's house, as a conformation of what he already knew.

* * *

On Sunday morning, everyone had head on to church for mass as usual. The choir singing along as Emma was up on stage playing the piano, looking as elegant as Regina had ever seen her.

After that song was over, it was time for Henry to play his number on the piano along with Emma's help. As the pastor presented him along with Emma, the boy made his way up stage feeling pretty nervous.

But, as he took his seat next to Emma, the blonde just greeted him with a warm smile and nod of her head.

Henry began with his part as Emma quickly played right after on her side of the piano. She couldn't help but smile and squint her face just a little as Henry's little fingers made a small mistake, hitting the wrong notes. But, Henry only got more courage as he watched Emma's hands along with his own.

Everyone in that room was all smiles to the sight of this beautiful performance. Some women were literally in tears, along with Regina and Eugenia.

Even Robin's eyes had become watery to seeing Henry playing so beautifully.

As their performance came to an end, there wasn't a person in that room who wasn't clapping.

Henry was all smiles. He had finally done it, and it was all thanks to the person next to him. Emma held up her fist as a reminder that they had each other's backs.

As Henry bumped his tiny fist with her own, the blonde gave him a quick wink.

* * *

Robin was his old self as they were leaving the church. His eyes not leaving Emma.

 _What is so great about this woman?_ He thought. He honestly didn't see it. It bothered him even more, when his own father was shaking Emma's hand, thanking her for such a beautiful performance.

To make matters worse for him, it pissed him off even more to hear Regina talking to the school's principal in her going back to teaching full time.

Seeing as Regina and Emma held hands, displaying their love in front of everyone so freely as they walked away from the church didn't make it any better either.

He had lost, and that just couldn't happen.

"Hey, Robin." a voice called to him from behind.

As Robin turned his head to see the same skinny scruffy looking man that was at the bar when Emma first arrived into town.

"Remember a while back I told you about that woman showing Regina's picture around the bar?" said the man.

Robin quickly nodded, "Yeah, so?"

"Yeah, so, that's the woman." the man informed him as he pointed directly at Emma, causing Robin to gaze on them yet again.

That was very useful information for Robin. He may have a plan on getting Regina back after all.

* * *

As Emma arrived home after another great day, she came to a complete stop when she noticed her front door was slightly opened. Her brows immediately furrowed in wonder.

Emma would never forget to close her door.

Zeus was even whimpering as he was walking in his way around the house. Emma knew something was off - something had happened.

Emma was always neat as can be. The few items she owned; apart from Regina's picture, were her books, a pair of binoculars, her military pouch, and a black pocket knife. She kept all that in order and as straight as can be on her table. Never failed her.

As Emma looked over to that exact table, she quickly noticed one of her books wasn't straight. As her instinct kicked in, she quickly lifted the books off the table only to find that someone indeed broke into her house taking Regina's picture with them.

Emma knew exactly who was responsible.


	9. Chapter 9

_Here it is, THE last chapter of this story! And possibly the longest chapter ever. But, I will have you know to all following me that I will be posting a new fanfic tomorrow... SURPRISE! ;) Thank you all so much who took the time to read this story and waited patiently for every single update. Thank you for all the feedback and followers. I hope you enjoy my next fic as well as this one. Stay tuned!_

* * *

Regina was woken by a late knock at her door. As she gently got up from the couch where she had fallen asleep with Henry, she saw Robin dressed in his police uniform, waiting by the door.

As she held open the door, she sighed heavily, letting the man know of her aggravation from him showing up so late at her home.

"What do you want now, Robin? It's Sunday night." she informed him.

"I have to talk to you." Robin quickly replied.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" asked Regina.

"No, Regina. Look, this is just strictly police business." Robin assured her.

Regina chuckled, knowing well he was bluffing.

"Come on, Robin."

Soon after, Robin pulled out Regina's picture which had been in Emma's possession for the longest time.

Regina immediately took two steps closer towards Robin, keeping her eyes glued to the picture. Recognizing it right away.

"Where did you get that?" Regina asked in shock.

Robin welcomed himself into the house as he began to enter, closing the door behind him.

"Your girl Emma had it." He explained to her as he continued, "I take it you didn't give it to her."

Regina now had her picture in her possession. This was the picture she had given to her brother before he left to war. She wanted him to keep it with him at all times. How Emma came across it was beyond her. She needed answers.

"This was August's." Regina murmured as she sat down by the kitchen table, her eyes never leaving the picture.

Robin sighed as he took a seat next to her.

"She didn't wander into town by chance, Regina. She came here to find you. She was asking all around town for you, showing that picture to everybody." Robin told the brunette who was still sitting quietly in shock. "You know what they say about friendly fire…" he said.

Regina's gaze immediately went to Robin's, shaking her head, not believing for a second that Emma would be capable of such a thing.

"No…" she murmured.

Robin's hand went up in defense. "I'm not accusing anyone. I'm just saying that a girl like that… no friends, no people, just shows up here with something so personal? I mean, that doesn't seem right to me. I've seen stalkers, I know how they think and once they fixate on somebody, they're capable of anything."

Quickly after his little visit, Robin was driving away into the night, leaving Regina in complete shock and in question if Emma would be capable of such a monstrosity.

Emma came up running to the house, stopping dead in her tracks as she saw a cop car driving away.

It was then Emma knew she had been right. Robin took her photo and was sure that Regina knew about it by now.

Emma walked up to the house, knocking gently on the door as Regina's head popped up, turning over her shoulder to see her standing outside of the house.

Regina stood up, walking up towards Emma as she held up her picture in front of her for the blonde to see.

"Where did you get this?" asked the brunette. "This was August's. He took it everywhere with him. He told me."

"Regina, please listen to me." Emma quickly replied.

Regina's voice broke, "No, you listen to me. You didn't come here by accident. You came here to find me."

"I know I should have told you. I tried. I didn't know how." Emma replied.

"Try telling me now." Regina voiced in a whisper.

Emma gave her back to Regina, releasing a heavy sigh. She was glad this was finally out in the open; not that she was really trying to hide it, she just had no way of explaining how it is that that picture chose to be found by her. How is it that she saw it when no else did? It was still a mystery to the blonde herself.

"It was in the morning after a night raid. And I just found it." the blonde paused for a second, re-living that hot, deserted morning, "In the middle of nowhere. I tried to find out who lost it. I never stopped trying but nobody claimed it."

Regina then stepped outside the door, as Emma still with her back turned towards her took a few steps from the front porch.

"Finding something like that in a war… was like finding an angel in hell." Emma murmured as she continued, "So I kept it with me. Then I survived a lot of things. Things that I had no right to. I promised myself that if I made it out…" she turned her head, looking over her shoulder as her voice broke a little, "that I would find that girl and thank her… for saving my life. When other's weren't so lucky."

Emma turned to face Regina completely this time, as her hand caressed the dog tags that hung around her neck, remembering the moment her best friend died in war.

"How do you explain something that you can't even understand yourself?" she finished as she took a few steps towards Regina with frustration marked on her face.

Regina now had tears in her eyes.

"Understand this." She firmly spoke to Emma, as if Emma finding that picture was what got her brother killed, "This was August's. It was _meant_ to keep _him_ alive."

"I wish it had." Emma murmured looking into Regina's eyes. "I wish it had."

"You should go." replied Regina as she turned away from Emma, "Now."

Emma knew this would happen, she knew that whatever Robin said to her made her believe that maybe she had something to do with her brother's death. She didn't fight it. The last thing she ever wanted was to hurt the woman she loved most in this world - so she walked away.

Regina had no idea, but Henry had heard the whole thing between them. Henry was just a little boy, but he knew Emma well enough. So he took off running after her.

"Emma wait!" Henry shouted across the house, causing Emma to stop dead in her tracks.

As the boy reached Emma, he pressed his chess book to her chest, causing Emma to look down and smile at him.

"Aw, kid. Are you sure?" asked the blonde, knowing well Henry wanted her to have it.

"You need it more than I do." replied Henry as both stood there looking into each other's eyes.

Emma was going to miss him, no question.

"Take care of your mom, alright?" she said to Henry.

Henry launched towards the blonde giving her the tightest hug he had ever given. He didn't want Emma to go.

"I thought I was the person next to you." the boy murmured.

Emma broke their hug to look down at her dog tags, unhooking the black one from her necklace as she placed it in the boy's hands.

"You're my best buddy. I'll always be next to you." she nodded, giving the boy one last (this time sad smile) as she walked away.

"Tell Zeus I said bye." Henry said lastly as he took off running towards the house right after.

* * *

It was early morning, and Regina found herself by the docks in her father's fishing boat, she entered it only to discover the box of supplies Emma had been using to repair it.

She knew right away it was Emma who had been in here. She confirmed it when she lifted up the panel on the floor, seeing everything had been replaced. Even more confirmation once Regina turned on the boat, hearing the engine roar to life.

Was there seriously anything Emma couldn't fix? After so many years of not hearing this boat come to life - it finally happened.

This brought a smile to Regina's face. It meant so much to her that Emma would take her time to do this just for her.

* * *

That same day, Robin had started his drinking early. He was already in bad shape from one drink too many.

"I tried to warn her. I tried to tell her she was no good, she didn't want to listen to me." Robin told the bartender as he drank down another shot.

A hand slapped down on his shoulder, as a voice spoke, "Are you about ready to leave?"

Robin smiled at his friend Danny. "Hey."

He reached for his keys, but Danny beat him to it, "You aren't driving like that, bud."

Robin stood and allowed the man to take his keys as they left the bar.

As they were driving, Robin had been nodding off until he saw a familiar blonde with a red leather jacket walking by with a canine by her side.

"Hey. Hang on, stop the car." he said.

"You need to let it go." Danny told him.

Robin grew furious as he landed a punch on his friend's arm. "Stop the goddamn car!"

As the car came to a stop, Robin quickly stumbled out of the passenger side towards Emma, who turned to look at him, but she kept on walking.

"Hey, soldier girl." Robin snapped as Emma kept on walking, grabbing her by the arm to force her to stop and look at him. "Don't you walk away from me when I talk to you."

Zeus let out a few light barks at Robin, as Emma stood in silence.

She wanted nothing more than to punch his face in, but the man was drunk; whatever trouble he wanted there to be between them, Emma wasn't going to be the one to start it.

Robin then digged into the grocery paper bag Emma had been carrying, taking out an apple and biting into it. Emma just stood in attention as Robin mashed what was in his mouth, only to spit it back out directly into Emma's face.

"Robin, that's enough, man." Danny shouted, but it was as if Robin was deaf in that moment. All he cared about was putting Emma in her place for ever coming to this town.

"You have nothing to say for yourself?" Robin said to her, as Emma just turned to walk away.

Robin quickly grabbed her jacket and yanked her back around to face him, making the blonde drop her bag of groceries, and Zeus to bark even more.

"Zeus!" Emma said to her dog, trying to get him to calm down.

In the blink of an eye Robin took out his gun and aimed it at the canine, only causing him to bark more at Robin.

"Easy!" Emma shouted at Robin as he then aimed the gun directly at her as others around them ran away screaming bloody murder. "Easy." she told him in a softer tone of voice, as she held her hand up in front of her.

"Come on, Robin. Put it down!" Danny shouted over at the man.

Robin looked over at his friend, "Shut up!"

It was in that moment of distraction that Emma made her move, rapidly grabbing a hold of his weapon as she twisted his arm back and disarmed him, leaving Robin to scream in pain and Danny watching in shock at how fast she was.

Emma now aiming his weapon at Robin, as the man's eyes went wide as he held his arm that was in pain.

The blonde then aimed the weapon lower, only to disarm it just as fast as she took it from Robin; releasing the magazine from the handle and pulling on the slide of the weapon to release the remaining bullet that was in the barrel as it clinked on to the cement floor.

She calmly handed it to Danny who took it from her hands, her eyes never leaving Robin's

"You're not a bad guy, Robin." Emma assured the man, who with the shock of everything that had happened had lost his buzz.

Leaving it at that, Emma calmly walked away with Zeus following behind.

* * *

Late at night, Robin had visited his father to tell him at what had happened with Emma. Which his father pulling a few strings on, it was just going to be another incident the people will soon forget. _It'll all blow over,_ he repeated to him.

Robin always knew that what his father really cared most about was his election as mayor to the town. Even before his own family.

Robin had had enough. Before his father even realized he had left the house, leaving his police badge on top of his pool table.

* * *

The rain had picked up by that night, by then Regina had filled her grandmother in everything that had happened with Emma and her picture.

Eugenia of course didn't think Emma was at fault at all.

"You're not the only one whose life got better when she came here. You might not believe it, but I think she was meant to find that photo." the older woman said as she sat plates down on the table for dinner.

Regina slammed the knife down on the cutting board in anger, "Right! Of course! It was all part of a plan. None of us are in control of anything that happens. It's all down to fate."

Eugenia grew upset then at how, in some way Regina was blaming Emma forever finding her picture.

"Well, you call it what you want, but I think it happened for a reason." the older woman said to her, not backing down from what she believed.

Regina's eyes soon filled with tears, as her voice broke when she spoke, "So you're saying… August died so that Emma could live."

Eugenia shook her head, pulling her granddaughter into a tight hug.

"No, honey. It's not Emma's fault that she survived." she murmured, as everything finally made sense. It wasn't so much Regina blamed Emma, but the death of her brother was still fresh and it hurt her deeply.

She understood Regina's pain. It hurt her too. August was Regina's other half, her best friend and ever since the news of his death, she couldn't understand how so many soldiers couldn't make it home safely when others did have that luck.

Emma was one of those soldiers, and for that Regina was taking it out on her to help with her pain as well. Why is that she went through all those tragedies out there and still made it out alive and August couldn't?

* * *

In that moment, Emma was packing her things from her home to leave first thing in the morning. She smiled as she picked up the book Henry had gifted to her. As she flipped through the pages she came across a picture of Henry with his uncle August.

The man had his arm wrapped around his nephew, both sporting the widest of smiles.

Emma recognized him right away. He was who they called Pinocchio.

Emma stood from her bed where she had been sitting, and walked towards her front door, "Zeus, stay here. I'll be right back." she ordered her canine.

Robin was soaked in pouring rain as he walked up to Regina's house, making his way inside as if he still lived there.

Regina and her grandmother turned to look at him in surprise, as they were in the kitchen.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Regina asked, as Robin just walked up to the plates still on the dinner table.

"I always loved these plates." was all he said, as he held a plate in his hands.

"What do you want, Robin?" Eugenia asked the man who was obviously intoxicated again.

Robin took a few steps towards Regina. "I just want us to be a family again. Please. Can we be a family again? I can change. I have, I've changed." he pleaded the brunette, as Eugenia moved towards the living room area to close the door so Henry wouldn't hear what was happening.

Robin gently grabbed onto Regina's arm. "I can make you happy, Regina. I can, I can make you happy again." he assured her.

Eugenia stood against the doorway quietly, as Henry left his toys to look through the glass door at what was going on in the kitchen.

Regina then reached for his hand that was on her arm, removing it slowly.

"Robin. I know you care about Henry… but it's not going to happen for us. You have to let it go." She told the man as she looked him straight in the eye and took the plate away from his other hand.

Robin's eyes became a darker shade of blue as he wasn't happy to hear those words come out of Regina's mouth.

"Let it go. Why should I let it go?" he asked, as he turned to look at Eugenia as he just chuckled; looking back at Regina. "All right," he nodded at her. "Maybe I should just take Henry with me now. Take him away for good. Can't say I didn't warn you."

Regina began feeling worried for Henry's safety as Robin turned away to look in another room of the house for his son.

"In fact, why don't I just take him right now. Where is he? Henry?" as he saw Henry make a run for it from the living room area, both Regina and Robin began to follow him.

Regina ran into the living room area, as Robin ran after the boy as soon as he saw him running away into the rain.

"Henry! Come back here!" he shouted as he continued to run after his son.

Eugenia who was standing outside the porch shouted to Robin, "He's heading for the tree house!"

Robin ran as fast as his legs could take him through the woods, finding it hard to see in the pouring rain.

As he spotted Henry crossing the bridge, as the wood began cracking underneath him, he shouted now worried for his son's safety, "Henry, come back here! It's too dangerous out there!"

Soon after Regina ran out of the house with a flashlight in search for Henry and Robin.

"Regina!" Emma shouted at her as she wondered what was going on.

"Go with her, Emma!" Eugenia shouted to the blonde.

Emma didn't think twice as she took off running after Regina. If she needed any kind of help, Emma wanted to be there.

Henry was standing on that wet old bridge feeling scared now, as he looked over at his frightened father.

"Henry, come on! Just walk back to me!" he shouted to the boy, who was still too scared to move.

As Henry tried to move, he felt more and more scared as the boards underneath him began to creak more and more.

"I can't dad! It's too shaky!" Henry shouted.

"Just wait right there, I'm coming to you!" Robin assured him as he made his way onto the bridge carefully.

The rain was coming down harder, which made the water underneath the bridge to start raising and flowing faster.

"Dad, I'm scared!" Henry cried out as he saw the water become furious underneath him.

Robin tried to hurry, but still moved carefully on the bridge. As he stepped onto a wood from the bridge, he heard a loud cracking sound as his foot fell down, causing him to grab a hold of the ropes that were holding the bridge together.

Until even the rope couldn't hold on any longer, as it snapped, causing a side of the bridge to break off, leaving Henry hanging from the ropes as his little hands held on for dear life.

"Dad! Help me!" Henry shouted, feeling terrified at this point.

"Henry, hold on!" Robin shouted.

Regina was running as fast as she could towards the screams that were now being heard, with Emma not far behind.

Robin had never been more scared than he was in that very moment, as he heard his son scream for his help, he felt helpless that he couldn't move due to his foot being stuck on that bridge.

"Dad, I'm slipping!" Henry shouted, pleading him to help.

"Just hold on tight, Henry!" Robin shouted as he struggled to get his leg free.

A loud crack and snapping sound was heard once again as the bridge then collapsed into the ruthless water, taking Henry and dragging Robin along with it.

Henry held on to the rest of the bridge as the water dragged him to the side of the tree house.

"Henry, just hang on!" Robin shouted as his leg continued to be stuck on the other end of the bridge.

"I can't, dad!" shouted Henry, but as frightened as he was he held on; even as the tree house beneath him began to shake.

Robin then swam as quickly as he could to his son despite his leg still being caught with the other end of the bridge.

"I got you, Henry! I need you to let go and grab onto me!" he assured his son as he held on to him.

"I can't!" Henry told him, tears running down his eyes along with rain water.

"You can! Just hold onto me!" Robin assured his boy.

"Oh, God!" was all Regina could shout as she came up to the horrifying scene of Robin with Henry.

"Henry!" shouted the blonde as she quickly made her way into the water and began swimming towards them.

As Robin looked over to see Emma swimming near them, he then shouted, "Emma! Emma, I need your help!"

Henry was shouting to his mom as he saw her standing there shouting back for him, fearing for his safety and everyone else that was in that water.

Emma swam with all her might until she reached Henry and Robin.

"Go with Emma!" the man shouted to his son as he handed Henry over to Emma, "Take him! My leg is caught, just take him." he said to Emma, only worried about his son's safety.

"I'll come back for you." Emma assured Robin as she quickly swam back with Henry in her arms.

Henry shouted to his father who was still trapped in the water, with the treehouse now falling, plank by plank above him.

"Henry!" Regina shouted as she reached out to take her son from Emma's arms.

"I'm going back for Robin." Emma told Regina, but it was too late.

A scream was heard coming from Robin as the tree house completely fell onto him as soon as Emma turned to swim back, killing him instantly.

Regina held her son tightly to her, shielding his eyes from the horrifying scene as she cried along with her son.

* * *

Regina and Henry had gone home, as Emma stayed behind with the police and Robin's father to explained what had happened, as well as give her condolences to the man for losing his son.

Regina was in her son's bed comforting Henry after the night they had just experienced.

"Did they find my dad yet?" was the boy could ask, as a knock at the door sounded.

Eugenia quickly went downstairs to let Emma inside the ouse.

"How's Henry doing? Does he know yet?" she asked the older woman.

"No." she shook her head. Nor her or Regina had the courage to tell Henry that his father was dead. It was no easy task telling a small boy such news. "Poor Robin."

"I wish I could have done more." was all Emma could say.

Eugenia hugged her tightly, seeing she felt bad for what had happened to him.

"You did a wonderful thing. You and Robin both, did a wonderful thing." the woman assured her as she look at Emma one more time. "I'll go get Regina." she told her, heading back upstairs.

Emma took a seat to wait patiently, setting the picture of Henry and August down on the dining room table.

Emma soon stood to her feet as Regina entered the room.

"Thank you." Regina said, looking into those familiar green eyes.

"I came back because I found this in the book that Henry gave me." Emma replied as she pushed the photo across the table for Regina to get a better look.

As Regina took a step forward, staring down at the picture of her goofy brother and her son, Emma pressed on, "That's your brother, August, isn't it?"

Regina nodded, murmuring a soft, "Yeah." in reply.

"I know what happened to him." Emma continued as Regina stood in shock, "I was there."

"What do you mean that you were there?" Regina asked, ready to listen to the soldier's story.

"Our platoons crossed paths during the night raid. We were ambushed. There was this sergeant that they called 'Pinocchio'. One of his men got hit. He didn't think about himself for one second, he just took care of his man. And then I found your picture the next morning in the rubble outside. He must've lost it on the way in."

Regina's mouth was parted open to the blonde's story as she had to sit down from the surprise of it.

"I know I made it hard for you to believe the truth and I'm sorry for a lot of things, but nothing more than that." as the blonde began to walk away as the brunette's eyes followed every movement Emma made; Emma looked over to Regina for the last time, "I just wanted you to know that he didn't die for nothing."

And just like that Emma walked out, leaving Regina alone with her thoughts of how everything came together.

The sun was just out as Emma was walking down the road, away from the house. Even if no longer had Regina's picture to keep with her she would keep every smile, every look, every kiss they ever exchanged close to her heart.

"Emma, wait!" a familiar voice shouted from a distance, as Emma turned around to a familiar brunette running towards her.

Regina had made the mistake of thinking wrongly about someone she loved. She knew when she was wrong, and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

Truth is, she loved Emma and she couldn't let her leave out of her life or Henry's just like that.

Regina stopped in front of Emma, looking deeply into her eyes, the sun hitting her just the way Regina grew to love it, making her look just as beautiful as when they first met.

"Don't go." Regina's voice pleaded.

Emma had nothing to think about. She needed her too.

As the blonde's arms opened wide, Regina quickly ran into them, holding the woman into a tight hug as if they were magnets being drawn to each other.

"You belong here with us." Regina whispered as Emma closed her eyes, wanting to savor this moment with the woman that had captured her heart in the middle of a war with just her smile.

Both women looked at each other, as Emma gently brushed streaks of black hair away from Regina's face as her lips pressed onto hers in a soft kiss.

* * *

Another year had passed and things couldn't be better.

For Henry's birthday they decided to try out the fishing boat, which Henry got to steer as Emma and Regina relaxed out on deck.

Thanks to that picture Emma had found a home, she now had a son who like his mom meant the world to her. She had a family of her own.

Everyone has their own destiny. Not everyone chooses the follow it.

Emma was lucky she did.


End file.
